


The Riddle To End His Riddles

by DetectiveOfTheEast, MagicKaitō1412 (naosuki)



Series: Impetuous Souls [12]
Category: Magic Kaito, リズム怪盗R | Rhythm Thief & the Emperor’s Treasure, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crying, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flustered Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Character, Pining, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Sad Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/pseuds/DetectiveOfTheEast, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naosuki/pseuds/MagicKait%C5%8D1412
Summary: “You. . . sure weren't lying when you said you'd never stop chasing me, huh?” Kaito rubs his neck awkwardly, then puts his hands in his pockets, trying to seem more casual than he feels.“I thought that once I had captured you, I would uncover the decisive evidence needed to corroborate that you are indeed a common criminal.”A decent person would protect the ones that are dear to them, right? So why is it that the actuality of Kaito lying causes him such dreadful pain?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Impetuous Souls [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517900
Comments: 24
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetectiveOfTheEast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveOfTheEast/gifts).



> This work plays at the same time as Turned on by your Submission.
> 
> Reading either work spoils a bit of the other, but they can be read in any order.

In all honesty, Kaito didn't start this heist for Pandora. He was fairly certain that the Bracelet of Tiamat wouldn't be Pandora, after all. Sure, the blue dragon with its golden head was a sight to be seen, but it didn’t seem to qualify like the other great gems that were considered potential candidates for Pandora, despite being of yore.

Which could also be a good thing, all things considered, but Kaito just had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be it, and so far he’s seldom been wrong. So why steal such an ancient Babylonian artefact then? Pure showmanship, of course.

Once he found out that there were  _ several  _ of the young detectives at this heretofore fairly uninteresting heist, he got a lot more into it. Granted, his job got a lot more dangerous, as the Great Detective of the East and the Replacement Detective of the East kept careful eyes on his every movement, Kudō just barely in the lead in the KID-Catching department that night, but lucky for him, at least the Detective of the West seemed. . .  _ distracted _ .

As for Nakamori, well, he tightened security considerably, especially near Beika Museum's Mesopotamia Exhibit, which is exactly where the treasure was put on display.

_ “Front of the building, reporting. No problems here. Yet.”  _ A voice comes over the comms, Kaito listening in as he previously cracked the frequency.

“Inspector Nakamori's really pulled out all the stops this time. Did he  _ invite  _ the detectives? Or did they just come on a whim? Looks like he upped the number of guards on patrol, too. Guess I’ll have to keep sharp tonight.”

He mutters to himself, shaking his head. If only the poor guy from the Kaitō KID taskforce knew that Kaitō had long since been inside and checked out the situation at hand, having faced off with the detectives on multiple occasions. It makes him almost feel guilty. Almost.

He slides back inside, now in the guise of a taskforce member, a woman named Ito, and surveys the area.  _ ’Just don't get too close to the detectives, _ ’ he thinks to himself. One of them would surely spot him in due time.

It was the first time they'd all been at one of his heists together, too. . . To his dismay, he spots the Inspector talking to Kudō, and that just means trouble, because Nakamori-keibu has taken a liking to the guy and is even willing to listen to his suggestions.

Suddenly, Hakuba is right in his face, eyes narrowing. He's leaning towards him and whispering in his ear, making KID wonder if he already lost.

“You've got guts, Kaitō KID. Trespassing just like that into Beika Museum. But don't worry, I will apprehend you at once.”

Did Hakuba just take the lead there? Impossible. Shinichi seemed way too focused today to be losing, so Kaitō smiles sweetly at him, responding in the feminine voice of Ito-kun.

“I feel the same way. Let's catch him tonight, Hakuba-kun.”

To his own surprise, it works, and that bastard Hakuba warily nods once at him before he walks off.  _ His loss _ . Moments later, the Bracelet of Tiamat is in his possession, two of the detectives are gone, and Shinichi is chasing him to the rooftop.

\------------------------

Kudō was unusually chipper tonight, which was down to the fact that he will most probably meet the one and only KID. After the detective and his thief had their nasty falling out last time the magician visited, this is without a doubt going to be interesting.

Especially so, because now there is Kuroba Kaito in the picture on top of that. One thrill of anticipation after another passes through him at that thought.

Despite being enthusiastically delighted, Shinichi is also tense and uncertain about what might happen between Kaitō KID and himself. The thief made him feel plenty of emotion, just like a certain someone in his life does.

_ ’Just don't get too close to him’ _ he thinks to himself more wistfully than he intends to. The modern Sherlock fears to get hurt again, although he brushes it aside as quickly as the thought came to him in the first place.

The charming trickster does not even expect Shinichi to be here this evening. Perhaps the notorious jewelry thief emerges from his chrysalis once and for all this night. For the very first time, the Great Detective hopes his hunch turns out to be untrue.

“Oh, Nakamori-keibu! It's a pleasure to see you.”

He bows curtly and skillfully imitates the police inspector's greeting smile, as if he had done this countless times before. People would be astonished just how good Shinichi became as an actor. Most certainly due to being Conan for so long, he muses, and keeping up his little charade for weeks at a time.

Nakamori seemed to be in high spirits but at the same time, quite on edge. A fascinating mixture, he notes. A KID heist could do that to him.

The older man slaps him on the back in an overly friendly fashion while his eyes are trained on his surroundings. There is seemingly nothing out of the ordinary - the thief has most likely donned yet another disguise already.

His chance to catch a proper glimpse of the mysterious magician increases if he looks for him at the top of the building, Shinichi is sure of it, so he makes a note to get ready to chase him soon.

Kudō really does not like the other detectives snooping around. Even Heiji decided to come here tonight, which was more than noteworthy; the Detective of the West is not known to participating in the nighttime thief's - ultimately harmless - mischief.

It is then that something bizarre-looking is grabbing his attention: The Londoner detective is walking towards a female police investigator, getting right into her face. Then, he whispers into the woman's ear. It makes the whole scene look unnatural, almost forceful. 

Unfortunately, Shinichi cannot discern any words the tall guy in beige says, it is too dark to make out mouth movements. The woman replies, and Hakuba walks off. There is definitely something fishy going on there.

\------------------------

KID can still hear Nakamori's shout -  _ “Stop right there, Kaitō KID. For the appropriation of cultural artifacts, I'll arrest you!” _ \- but it's barely noteworthy to him as he quietly tries to suppress his laugh. He didn't have a heist that was that much fun for a long while and was surely going to savour it.

\------------------------

_ Oh no, you won't get away this time! _ He is speeding through the corridors inexhaustibly, his only target being his favourite thief and rival, Kaitō KID. The thief vanishes into a shaft and Kudō knows exactly where he is going.

There is not a moment’s worth of hesitation and he chases after him as quickly as his legs take him. Once he arrives on the roof-top, he can already see KID standing at the edge, ready to take off into the night sky.

Kaitō didn't have the time to bathe his target in the beautiful light of the moon, knowing that if he did, he would have to face Kudō again. Which is exactly why he planned to just leave before he arrives and gets the chance to talk to him, to tell him he messed up last time. Kuroba knows he did.

Which is why KID was supposed to stay away from Shinichi, and Kaito was supposed to remain. It's all in vain, however, when there's suddenly a hand grasping out for him and holding onto his arm as if his life depended on it. The desperation makes the Phantom Thief flinch, yet not pull away.

Shinichi genuinely does not want the thief to leave him behind once again. Desperately, he blurts out anything at all to make Kaitō stay.

“Please stay, Kaitō! Don't leave yet. I am not here to catch you!”

“I'm not ready yet…” Kaito mumbles quietly, barely able to be heard even in the relative silence of the night.

It's not like he planned on vanishing from the detective's side forever without a chance to say goodbye. He just had hoped he could plan something good, something that would excite his detective very much, before he spoke to him again.

As for  _ Kuroba _ , he had hoped Shinichi would just take it easy for a while, wouldn't take on any cases or at least less, because after the whole 'Hakuba incident', he just needed Kudō to rest. . . but of course Kudō never does.

“You of all people have more than just the right to capture me, Tantei-kun.”

It's louder this time, yet still quiet enough for Shinichi to know he isn't supposed to hear, the usual flair of KID being absent as well. Why did it become harder and harder not to let his true self shine through with Kudō? Ridiculous.

“Not ready?” There is a short pause. His grip does not lessen as Shinichi searches the magician's face for a clue to his actual mental state.

“You made this heist quite exciting, Meitantei-kun. But don't you think you guys overdid it? The critical mind of not one, not two, but  _ three _ of the young detectives? I tip my hat to you.”

And he does. KID turns around as he speaks, poker face firmly back in place, and tips his hat. Every movement seems natural, even if KID doesn't feel the same. “I almost thought Hakuba would beat you.”

“As a matter of fact, I had no idea Heiji would be here. Hakuba Saguru, on the other hand. . . well, he won't stop being obsessed with you, or rather, capturing you any time soon. Like I said, I didn't come here to clip your wings.”

Shinichi licks his lips, his sedulous gaze trained on the thief. He is not exactly sure what Kaitō's next move will be, although he already fears the worst. There is a weight on his heart he does not know how to deal with, which would only be aggravated if KID is taking his leave now. The Great Detective has been restless since they last met, barely sleeping, and he was not going to let him leave before getting some answers first.

“I don't compete with other detectives, but for some reason they always want to pit themselves against me. It doesn't matter to me. Tonight, you are the sole focal point of my undivided attention, and not the focal point of my investigative work - albeit that you might not take an interest in having a conversation with me.”

“Hakuba does leave at times, you know? Though I believe you to be the reason for his return. Perhaps he wanted to ensure he captures me before you can.”

Kaitō's hand moves on top of Shinichi's, deciding whether he should remove it or let it stay. In the end, the fixed look of the handsome detective leaves him unable to push him away. A mistake, most definitely.

“Meitantei, you're going to make a young maiden blush with your words.” He chuckles, but his eyes seem sad and guilt-ridden. Not even his best poker face is able to cover for him.

“Ah, but isn't it way past your bedtime, little detective?”

Shinichi’s eyes are full of determination but also something else that is close to desperation.

“Did you mean you’re ‘not ready’ to reveal your true identity, once and for all? I have an inkling that there is something you need to tell me. Even if catching you was my objective until now, I am not going to put cuffs on you just yet. You've always been the challenge I craved so much, so why would I put an end to it now?”

If it were Kuroba Kaito standing in front of the brilliant detective, his mouth would have dropped open, even just a little, poker face ruined. But somehow, KID manages to distinguish between himself and his alter ego enough to keep from slipping.  _ Why wasn't he mad? Frustrated? Why didn't he hate him? _

“I don't know. Getting assaulted might be a good reason to put an end to it all, wouldn't it?”

Because that's what all that was, isn't it? KID assaulted the Great Detective and then just ran off like a scaredy-cat. Worse yet, now Shinichi must have been telling himself to keep on liking the thief just so his feelings wouldn't get hurt - or so their little cat-and-mouse game wouldn't end.

“You weren't supposed to hear that in any case, so let us drop this subject altogether.”

KID meticulously studies the detective's face in return, being able to read every single expression change he makes and burning it into his mind. Kudō had become easier to read.

It allows him to see the fear inside those eyes that seem to be like the ocean, but also the determination, and the tiredness. Kaito tried to help, but it wasn't enough. Not with what he had done to the detective, not with what had happened due to his involvement with him - damn that bastard Hakuba.

“Assault? You did not assault me, Kaitō. On no account was it a deliberate deed, you weren't in your right mind. Besides, you  _ kissed _ me. Nothing else happened. I let you do it,  _ enjoyed  _ it. The only thing I tried myself was talking some sense into you, but I didn't exactly try to stop you. I wasn't sure if your actions were of a. . . sober nature? Nevertheless, my dear thief, stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over. I for one do not blame you.”

The detective was his normal, mercilessly honest self. He did not want Kaitō to think badly about himself and his actions. He truly did not think about it that way; that the trickster assaulted him in his own house, it simply wasn’t true.

_ Yes _ , it  _ was  _ unexpected and sort of imprudent, notwithstanding the fact that KID was under the influence of a drug. But Shinichi  _ liked  _ being kissed. Especially since he now has an undeniable hunch who the other's alter ego might be.

Kaitō just huffs and shakes his head incredulously.

“You can't be that reckless, Meitantei! Do you honestly believe that I wouldn't have done more, had I just been given a slightly higher dose!? I was so drunk on you, I could've done anything. You  _ should _ have stopped me. Because not being in my right mind definitely doesn't make my actions excusable. Blame me! Be frustrated with me! Don't just. . .  _ forgive  _ me that easily!”

Kaitō didn't realise how his voice increased in volume nor how his poker face absolutely shattered in that moment. Because all he could think of were the hickeys he left on Kudō's body, the way he clung to him and tried to get so incredibly close to him.

Had the dosage been higher, he might have tried so much more than he already did. Would Shinichi have stopped him?  _ The guy should value his body more, for crying out loud! _

“Yes, I should have, but I did not. I apologise for not stopping you earlier. Otherwise, your words are pure speculation - there is nothing else that happened that night. You trespassed into my house, you kissed me, no, my neck to be more specific. Then you left when you came to yourself. These are the facts. I am not upset with you. I told you before, we can get to the bottom of this. And yes, Hakuba-kun kissed me because he wanted me to deliver a. . . message to you, and I was resentful about that for a while. Needless to say, I'm over it.”

Shinichi's facial expression is strong-willed, talking about everything with surprising ease. Even the kissing part passes his lips fairly effortlessly. 

“Why are  _ you _ apologising now!? Meitantei, this isn't on you. Stop wasting time trying to solve every last riddle in your head! There's no need for you to get to the bottom of my-” Quickly, he cuts himself off, not wanting to keep talking about his feelings towards the Detective of the East.

“It so happens that solving every mystery I encounter is what I do for a living. I desire to uncover the truth in more than one sense, and in this case, it is quite the personal matter to me.” Kudō mercifully pauses for a moment, giving KID a second to recover.

“There is no use in evading this any longer. I came all the way up here so we could talk it out. Be that as it may, Hakuba wished for me to give something of a more physical kind to you. I have been thinking about a means of dealing with the detective's request. I think I know what to do now, if you let me.”

KID had kissed him before, as well as coming to his residence when he was in a precarious position. The Detective of the East is certain about the existence of the magician's feelings.

Besides, Kaitō's hand is above his own, which only serves to affirm his theory all the more, and Shinichi takes hold of it, his next move as decisive as is typical for him. He advances towards the Heisei Lupin, eyes reflecting the moonlight and focused solely on his charming maiden, as he lunges himself at him.

The Phantom Thief freezes as he feels the detective's hand turn underneath his, clasping their fingers together and holding onto him tight. His eyes are still focused on their hands when Shinichi clashes their lips together.

Kaitō can't pull away, staring wide-eyed at the man he desires so much. It's a soft and yet desperate kiss, he notes, feeling Kudō's hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer. Just when he's about to completely give himself to the famous detective, slowly closing his eyes, he snaps with his fingers, immediately out of the other man's grasp.

“That bastard kissed you because of me?” His breathless voice comes from the left, finally having caught up with the implications, yet there is no KID to be seen.

“Kudō-kun. . . you can't.  _ We  _ can't. You're a detective, I'm a thief, which means we are opposite existences, and as if  _ that  _ wasn't enough, my hand is also the one of a criminal.”

This time, his voice comes from Shinichi's right side, but unlike previously, KID's body is attached to it, holding onto the arm that previously held Kaito's hand and is now instead holding a piece of paper. KID's next heist note.

Chance of a Lifetime!

Old man Suzuki, on the morrow, still under the brilliant full moon's glow,   
I shall arrive at your honourable home to acquire the Queen's Pendant.

PS. Dazzling Wizard that seeks but One Truth, just like Arsène Lupin, I shall provide you with the necessary information to find the Magician Under the Moonlight and claim a prize to your name. 


? 🍀

Shinichi reads through it assiduously, yet quickly at the same time. Full of verve he turns around to face KID once more. Kaitō lets go of Shinichi's arm as he turns around, letting him face him and see the unstable poker face he managed to put back into his face.

The Moonlight Magician was not his usual self since he was drugged. Which is something the Heisei Holmes sympathises with, knowing what he must feel like in view of the fact that the detective himself was drugged before and it messed up his entire life.

There is a drawn-out pause in which neither of them says anything. Shinichi has an idea then, albeit a risky one, he just needs Kaitō to stop the self-deprecating act and focus on the more relevant fact at his fingertips.

“‘The thief and his detective are a perfect match’, remember? Two halves make a whole, Kaitō-kun. I don't just kiss anyone like that.”

“You don't even know me!”

Again, KID’s poker face shatters as he feels something wet run down his cheek. Immediately, his hand reaches up to touch, feeling the liquidy tear through his glove.

“No. . . that's not right, I'm sorry.” He takes a deep breath. “Kudō Shinichi. . . letting this thief leave in the night this many times was a mistake, as it has only caused me to become too greedy. You see. . . if we don't count Pandora, which I do not even desire for myself. . . you're all that I want. In fact, I want you all to myself. . . but you just know me too well.”

With every word he spoke, KID took another step backwards, again intending to run from this. Kaitō didn't consider himself to be this yellow-bellied, and yet, here he was again. 

When he looks back up at Shinichi's face, there is no trace of KID left. It's purely Kuroba Kaito, tears streaming down his face, while his cape swooshes in the wind.

Shinichi shattered the masterful thief's poker face, and he can see cracks and small fissures all over his figurative mask. The detective subliminally revels in the sentimental spectacle; he likes to see KID being vulnerable with him, when he is not capable of hiding his emotions any longer. 

“You say that I know you too well, but I need to get even closer. I am sorry if this sounds too invasive, I was staggered when I found out as well. My feelings distract me far too often recently. Therefore the last piece of this puzzle is you. I want to know who you truly are.”

Watching the tears run down Kaitō’s face, Shinichi notes that they make the magician look all the more stunning. Immediately after, he reaches for him again and goes in for an embrace.

Embracing the detective as well happens immediately, without a second thought. Kaitō's arms wrap around Shinichi, clinging to him like his life depends on it, as he lets his head drop on his shoulder to cry. 

“Meitantei. . . I love you. That's why you'll have to be the one to catch me.”

They remain like this for a short while, the detective just letting the tears drop on him, before he speaks up again. The gentle touch of the Beika Street boy's voice makes KID recoil, not missing how the other man had been consistently calling him Kaitō.

“I know you are going to make me chase you again very soon. I will never stop chasing you if that is what it takes to get closer to you, Kaitō.”

His words certainly do not lack the tenaciousness, but there is something else hidden beneath them. They are gentle, like Shinichi is afraid of breaking him completely. He holds him close for a moment, the heartfelt hug lasting for a while longer. He sincerely wishes to lessen the other's burden.

“This counts as aiding and abetting a wanted criminal, Meitantei.” KID runs his gloved hand down his face, letting go of Kudō at the same time.

“If you keep daring to fly too near the sun on wings of feathers and wax, you will fall.”

Suddenly, KID holds up a bunch of feathers, smiling apologetically at Shinichi, and lets them fall. They're down quicker than expected, and both, detective and thief, are enveloped in smoke.

A gust of wind, as well as coughing on Shinichi's end, later and Kaitō has disappeared, leaving only the broken smoke bombs scattered around the ground, as well as the Bracelet of Tiamat on Kudō's wrist.

The Great Detective bathes in the moonlight all by himself now, the body that was enwrapped in his arms and providing delectable warmth just a brief moment ago no longer there. To the blue-eyed man's surprise, the Bracelet of Tiamat was in his possession, which he would return as soon as possible.

“Nakamori-keibu is a lucky guy tonight. . .”

Apart from the bracelet, a single piece of paper remains on the ground. ‘ _ Another heist note _ ’ Shinichi muses, as he bends over to pick it up. The air grows a little colder around him without the thief's presence, although this is based on his completely subjective opinion. Without him, he felt something akin to loneliness. Heartache, perhaps.

Just like you have taken on the guise of Conan Edogawa - your love letter to Tarō Hirai and Arthur Conan Doyle (I noticed, Tantei-kun) - I have taken on a guise in homage to Arsène Lupin, the great French thief. I may be the ‘White Sinner’, but my feathers are black, yearning to fly towards the stars above.

To me, you are not just a worthy rival. As long as it's you, I don't mind exposing my true self. So do as you see fit with me, after you cracked this admittedly easy code, Meitantei.

Catch me. 🍀

Shinichi reads through the note, eyes flying over the poetic words like the wind, and there is only one thing the detective plans on doing next. Naturally, he had to locate Kaitō KID, and there were only a few hours left of the night.

Fumbling to get his phone out of the inner pocket of his parka, he quickly checks for messages and decides to write a short text to Kuroba-kun, just to make sure. Shinichi doesn't expect him to respond any time soon, so he sets his phone on vibration mode and slides it back in his jacket pocket.

Not letting any more time slip through his fingers, the boy dressed in his customary blue suit rushes down the stairs to find a certain blonde detective. Though Kudō did not desire to see the bastard who practically assaulted him, his instinct told him that he should consult the Londoner before he strikes out on his own.

Kuroba and Hakuba were school acquaintances as far as he knows. If he could find out about Kuroba's address, the detective got the foretelling feeling this was the last piece of the jigsaw puzzle that was the mystery concerning KID's identity, and god, did he long to solve this one for the longest time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional tags will follow as the story progresses(!!)  
> Please give the HakuHei fanfiction a chance as well!
> 
> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	2. Chapter 2

The typical uproar before, during, and after a KID heist has calmed down when the Guest from Abroad enters the museum's bathroom to freshen himself up. Hakuba is inspecting his sore wrists, gently touching them and running a finger along the red lines on them, a smile tugging on his lips.

He pulls on the lower edge of his sleeves, making sure to cover his arms properly as he cuffs it, before he fixes his dress shirt. Even after all the excitement of the heist, his hair only needs the smallest of touches to sit perfectly again, just like his tie only needs to be fastened. Save for one little detail on his neck, he seems mostly normal. That is, on a surface level, and as long as he doesn't walk.

Saguru just finished fixing the collar of his beige-coloured coat as a thought crosses his mind again. The Detective of the West having a grip on him, pulling him downward and exuberantly taking control by smashing their mouths together. Automatically, his finger traces his own lower lip, practically feeling Hattori's lips on his again.

After making certain that the only noticeably different thing about him would be the bite mark on his neck, he walks out of the bathroom, out of the building, and intends to leave. It’s too late, however, as Shinichi’s already sprinting down the stairs, suddenly sighting the fair-headed person he was looking for.

Before the other guy even had the chance to leave the area, he rushes up to him and cuts him off. Well, that would be approximately (-)69,42 brownie points with Hakuba, because he is certain the Londoner detective would be less than pleased with his rude attitude.

Saguru stops in his track, an expression filled with annoyance, slight discomfort, but mainly surprise taking over his face. Out of all the people he expected to be talking to him right now, all the people he had considered to be enough of a nuisance to keep him from getting home right now, Kudō had been about the last person he expected, all things considered.

If anything, he expected to be decked by the shorter detective at the start of the heist. So to have him make an appearance now was not only unexpected but also indubitably unwelcome.

Now that Kudō looks at him more thoroughly, taking in his physical appearance from up close, something about Hakuba seems notably off with the man, all the more when being compared to his normally aloof, relatively uptight, and overtly confident self.

“Excuse me, Hakuba-kun, I have to make an inquiry. You can proceed to leave in a moment, just hear me out, please. I need you to tell me where Kuroba-kun lives, reason being that I want to check on him. May I have his address? I can assure you that I'm not weaving a plot or having any ill intentions.”

Something is really, really wrong with the other man. They are standing directly in front of each other, which makes him notice all the little details. Hakuba's eyes are unfocused, mouth hanging open slightly – kind of sensually? Kudō really doesn't know.

Next there is his stance that is even more tense than usual. On second thought, Shinichi actually does  _ not  _ need to know what the investigator had been doing.  _ Who  _ he had been doing. Kaitō KID was with him for most of tonight, so he needn't worry about their relations. Then again, where has  _ Heiji  _ been this whole time?

“My, my. You do not even know his address, Kudō Shinichi-kun?”

Shinichi has expected this treatment, but Hakuba's words do not come off as waspish as is the norm for the Londoner. He already knew in advance that Saguru would not let the opportunity pass to comment on his lack of knowledge in any case. In this case it was worth being humiliated. The Detective of the East needed to find his other half as expeditiously as possible.

Besides, Hakuba merely wants to tease him, wants to give off an air of superiority in terms of knowing Kuroba Kaito, but simply put, he doesn't have the energy to. After all, this entire conversation comes with a distinct pain in the ass that he absolutely cannot ignore, so he hurries it up, especially since the short man seems to be examining him a little too closely, and he really did not want to deal with that.

This was  _ Hattori's  _ problem to deal with, not Hakuba's. Kaito on the other hand  _ is _ a Saguru problem, so he, without the shadow of a doubt, would have fulfilled Kudō's request either way. Which is why he simply rips out a page of his notebook and writes down Kuroba's address on it, handing it to Shinichi.

“Do your best, then.” Hakuba says genuinely, looking right into Kudō's eyes, still holding on to the paper even as the other man is already trying to take it from him.

“But do be warned - I will not make haste simply because it could incriminate you as well. In the end, it will be me who will apprehend Kaitō KID and lock him behind bars. Until then, he absolutely cannot lose to anyone.”

He lets go of the paper, a clearly faked smile placed firmly on his lips. A moment later, he nearly jumps out of his shoes, seeming startled by something, as he forces the smile back in his face. “Anything else, Detective of the East?”

“I humbly thank you. You owed me one after all, my skyscraping detective. Have a delightful rest of the night!”

Shinichi glances at the piece of paper for 2.45 seconds, and takes off shortly after. Internally he is more than grateful that Hakuba decided to be less of a cactus and more of a simple old prick tonight. Hakuba, on the other hand, just watches him run off with a quirked brow.

“What is it with this Kudō-bloke? Does he have beer flavoured nipples or something or why do people admire him so much?”

_ Good luck _ , Saguru thinks to himself as he enters baya’s car awaiting him.

Shinichi rushes down the streets, trying to orientate himself to the best of his eidetic memory, and hopes to Holmes that he will be able to get to Kuroba in time. Then again, Kaito will probably keep up the charade once they are face-to-face. Looking at his phone, his worry comes to fruition:

Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
Kudō-kun, it's past midnight, let me sleep ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)  
  


Smooth move, Kaito-kun, but this detective will not allow the magician to put a veil over his eyes any longer. The guy surely was awake enough to type a message and the chance of waking him by sending a single text is relatively slim.

\---------------------------

After Kaitō had initially hit reply, he tried to hurry home as fast as he could. But with all the KID Task Force members on the ground, it was harder than expected, and he had to change disguises several times. Nevertheless, he finally managed to put some distance between the police officers and himself, which means that he was now able to use his glider to fly a little further.

What a frail, milquetoast character he has. Confessing and then running? Real smooth. At least he would have another day until he had to face Kudō again - until Shinichi would catch him and put him into a dark cell, that is. For now, he just has to get home, get some sleep, and worry about his next heist later (he didn't have the time to work out the kinks, having pretty much come up with this heist on the spot).

\---------------------------

After a while, Shinichi comes to a halt, his chest heaving and sweat rolling down to his chin. The boy always had a lot of stamina, "excess energy" as Ran told him on several occasions, and that much is true. Shinichi was an excellent runner, however he had been running at high speed for about 20 minutes now.

Fortuitously, a taxi is to be seen when he turns the corner. That is exactly what he needed! He tries to get the driver's attention by knocking at the car window twice, then hastily enters the back seat. Lady Luck was certainly in Shinichi's favour tonight, because he calculated that he had just enough money to pay the driver with.

Once the car gets going, the detective's sharp eyes are focused entirely on the buildings they pass by. They have been driving for some time when his keen intuition calls attention to one house in particular. There it is! He is practically jumping out of the car afterwards, merely muttering a quick "Thanks, have a nice night." Once Shinichi is on Kuroba's doorstep, he decides to send him another message.

Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
Kudō-kun, it's past midnight, let me sleep ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)  
  
I might be at your doorstep, Kuroba-kun. . . care not to let me freeze to death?  
  


\---------------------------

Kaitō just managed to arrive at his home when he feels his phone vibrate. Another message from the Great Detective and-  _ oh shit _ . Kaito feels like his sins are crawling up his back. He's going to have a baaaaaaaad time.

Tantei-kun  
  
Kudō-kun, it's past midnight, let me sleep ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)  
  
I might be at your doorstep, Kuroba-kun. . . care not to let me freeze to death?  
  
(￣ρ￣)..zzZZ  
  
Still asleep (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ  
  


He shouldn't even answer!  _ Bakaito, Bakaito, Bakaito! _ Kaitō climbs up his window sill and heaves himself into his bedroom, barely having the time to enter and take off his hat as he hears his door open. He didn't lock.  _ Fuck _ .

\---------------------------

Shinichi can feel his phone vibrating and promptly takes it out of his pocket.  _ Still asleep? _

“Oh, come on! Don't think so low of me!” he snaps, accidentally blurting it out loud. Well, if the magician was actually at home, he might have witnessed the one and only Detective of the East making a complete fool of himself. Though that was not the first time he talked to himself in public. There is no time for self-reflection.

Purveyor of Nonsense  
  
(￣ρ￣)..zzZZ  
  
Still asleep (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ  
  
Kuroba-kun.  
  
Open the door.  
  
I'm cold. . .  
  


There is no way Kaitō Kid arrived that quickly, right? Then again, it took Shinichi only about 40 minutes to get here after all. . . Should the detective just try to go in there without waiting for a digital response?

Of course his curiosity gets the better of him eventually, that is why he instantly tries to push down the door handle and- oh god, did Kuroba forget to lock his own door when he went out? Geez, the magician was always so meticulous and a painstaking perfectionist at that.  _ How could he possibly forget to lock his front door? _

Just as the man in blue pushes down the door handle, he immediately realises his biggest mistake of the evening: He still has the Bracelet of Tiamat in his possession! There is no question Shinichi messed up royally tonight.

Not only that, but he did not even make a quick stop to hand the most recent heist note to police inspector Nakamori. Damn it! He had to visit the police station first thing in the morning, the detective mentally remarks.

“Kuroba-kun? It's me, Kudō-”

He enters the house cautiously, although he does not expect the owner of the house to be present yet. Closing the door, he guardedly makes his way into the house. This was definitely not the first time the high school detective committed a trespass. Even so, he could not help feeling bad about this. Come to think of it, the thief constantly breaks into his home too.

\---------------------------

Kaito is in an absolute state of panic now, repeating ' _ poker face _ ' over and over again in his mind in an attempt to calm down. He became so well-versed in keeping a poker face in just about every situation that moments where he couldn't keep one sometimes became even harder. This definitely is one of them. Which is why he is standing there like a deer in the headlights, unable to think about what to do.

At least for a second. Because his next action is to close the door to his room quickly and search for a spot where he could hide his outfit without disappearing altogether. If Kuroba were to use the secret door now, Kudō would either be able to find him anyways or question why he wasn't in bed like he said.

As for changing his disguise, that certainly would be an option, except he didn't prepare anywhere to hide the clothes he is now wearing and thus Kudō would most likely be able to spot those as well.

So when he hears Kudō call for him and his steps echoing louder than thunder throughout his abode, despite being actually quiet as a mouse, the master thief resigns himself to his fate. Kudō was standing in front of his bedroom door now, most certainly having heard him close it, and Kaito can't help but let out a deep sigh.  _ If you sigh like that, all your happiness will disappear _ , his mother's voice echoes in his head, but he hardly cares right now.  _ All I wanted was one more day, Meitantei! Dammit! _

\---------------------------

At first, there is dead silence. But then his ears pick up a faint, echoing 'clack' coming from upstairs. Kaito's movements don't seem on par with his usual performance, not as catlike as they are compared to when he is on one of his heists. The boy must have closed a door, presumably the door that leads to his bedroom. Not your stealthiest execution, KID.

“Kuroba-kun? It's me, Shinichi. You left your front door open. . . I apologise for breaking into your home, which means we are even now. I know you're awake. . . not your smartest move to send me messages, sleeping beauty.”

Then, Shinichi looks at his phone to make sure there is no new message. Nope, none. He could not simply barge into the thief's room, could he? After all, they were still friends. A friend with a record of criminal activities, a friend who did not tell him the truth, but still a friend. Kudō, being a detective, knows the difference between right and wrong on a moral level. In regards to this case, however, Shinichi is puzzled.

“I am not here to turn you in. Talk to me, Kuro- no, Kaito-kun.” Pause. “You've. . . never been able to take your eyes off me, have you?”

Is this what he got caught up in? An endless game of cat and mouse with the thief who stole his heart? This isn't a mere game anymore. Whatever detective game they were playing, it had to come to an end tonight. He knows that there is nothing that could keep him from finding out the truth this time.

Then again, what if his reasoning led him into a dead-end after all? No, there is no way Kuroba Kaito and Kaitō KID aren't the same person. It raises quite a few issues within him; Kaito is in love with him. Likely has been in love with him for a long time. Lied to him. Kaito lied to him.

Many a question is burning on the tip of his tongue. Shinichi is in a state of indecisive shock while simultaneously being sucked into a vortex of doubt and other complicated feelings. This was it - and it made his hands sweat with anxiety. All he could hear is the beating of his own doubtful heart. Eventually though, he opens the door to reveal the Sinner in White.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give the HakuHei fanfiction ("Turned on by your Submission") a chance as well!  
> Parts of this chapter will make a lot more sense if you do.
> 
> As always, please leave some comments, I'm lonely (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	3. Chapter 3

Kudō is monologuing as he makes his way throughout Kaito's home, and while he normally would find this to be endearing, at the moment, it fills him with dread. He can't move.

Even as the door opens, he can't move a single muscle, simply staring at the detective in blue in front of him. There are signs that he had been running but since calmed down, only highlighted by the very artefact he returned to him earlier, which was still placed on his arm. 

How could Kaito even begin to think Kudō Shinichi-kun would wait for another day when the Magician Thief was right there?

“You. . . sure weren't lying when you said you'd never stop chasing me, huh?” Kaito rubs his neck awkwardly, then puts his hands in his pockets, trying to seem more casual than he feels.

Shinichi's face goes completely blank then. He stares at the dazzling magician in front of him, paralyzed by reluctance and indecision. The walls he has built around him in such a meticulous manner did not protect him from his own feelings any longer. With everything the thief has said, Kudō could not possibly pretend that this does not affect him.

“Why _are_ you here, if it's not to put me in the cemetery called prison cell you promised you'd lock me in so long ago, then? Surely you do not wish to dirty your conscience by continuing to aid and abet the very Kaitō KID himself. . .” Subconsciously, Kuroba takes a few steps backwards.

“Although I did not lie to you, I have to admit that my goal wasn't of purely immaculate intention. I was a haughty egocentric: All this time I only cared about finding out the truth about the jewel-thieving magician. I was shrouded in a faulty and presumptuous confidence, which made me believe that the simple act of catching you would solve the Kaitō KID phenomenon in its entirety.”

Shinichi’s voice reveals a slight hint of pain, because Shinichi knew that Kaito has made the same choice he himself made countless times as Edogawa Conan.

“Surely I thought that once I had captured you, I would uncover the decisive evidence needed to corroborate that you are indeed a common criminal.”

The detective had lied to his loved ones, lied to his childhood friend, and technically everyone else except for Agasa and anyone who found out through other means.

Which is why he knows that it wasn't a deliberate choice you could make - a decent person would protect the ones that are dear to them, right? So why is it that the actuality of Kaito lying causes him such dreadful pain?

“You know, Meitantei, your eyes are deep like water. But water is always in such a hurry. . . it carves its way, even through stone and iron. Water is powerful, it can wash away earth, guard against fire, and when trapped, it simply creates a new path. Those are strengths you keep drawing upon, even now. How could I possibly look away?”

Kuroba takes a deep breath.

“You've impressed me immensely when I first met Kudō Shinichi, looking past all my illusions and causing me quite some trouble. You’ve also impressed me back when we met again and you became a little brat named Edogawa Conan. But nothing impressed me more than having you introduce yourself to Kuroba Kaito, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. It made me feel like some clumsy magician who forgot to hide his tricks. . .”

Kudō listens attentively, his eyes trained on the magician in front of him, never looking away, never missing a single change in the other’s expression. There is no poker face protecting his friend now.

“The more I learnt about Kaitō KID, the more unveiled truths I garnered with every new exhilarating case, the more I also began to understand that you do not deserve to have your wings clipped. You are not a plain thief, a criminal by definition. Everything about our most beloved magician is shrouded in an opaque mist and that certainly attracted a sceptic of my calibre. Every time I discovered more clues relating to your true nature, I felt euphoric and wanted nothing more than to see you in all your glory, humble and meek, right in front of me.”

The forthright detective is carving his way like water, the ocean inside his eyes just like Kaito described in such ingenious style, synchronously taking steps into Kaito's direction while his partner retreats with every new step.

“I wished to bring your identity to light so I would no longer have to grasp at logical straws. Yet, I acted solely for my personal sake. This game we were arduously playing wasn't about enforcing justice anymore. In the end, I desired to declare you guilty inasmuch as I would be justified in my lawfully shallow actions. Feeble-minded as it may have been, I wanted you to be at my mercy; the thief that got outwitted by the Great Detective of the East, and at his own game no less.”

Kaito chuckles and shakes his head a little sadly.

“And now you've finally realized what that question mark meant, haven't you, Meitantei? Undoubtedly, my assistance wouldn’t have been required, given enough time. Nevertheless, I promise I won't run this time, even if it was unfair of you to drop everything just to convict me right away. I'm not able to clear those allegations in the first place. . . we both know that 'Kuro' means guilty, after all. No matter in which sense we’re looking at it.”

Kaito lets out a low whistle as he puts his hand above his heart, a gentlemanly little bow towards Shinichi soon following before his hands return back to his trousers' pockets.

“I did tell you that you could claim me as a prize to your name. What I did not expect, however, was for you to have such a. . . _graphic_ imagination of how you would like to see me, Meitantei. Rejoice! You got me right where you wanted me to be. I am at your mercy now, my fate remains in your hands.”

The magician shrugs and cocks his head to the side, finally able to put up a proper poker face again. It would only be a momentary distraction, however, as the detective already begins to break down his walls once more.

Ever since Kuroba came into Shinichi’s life, he knew that the person in question had walls made of glass: You could see inside, see who he truly is, but only if he decided to turn on the light, or the moon illuminated his room just right.

Over the past few months, Kaito’s glass-walls became more and more brittle. All Kudō had to do now was give it a last knock, finally stepping inside as he breaks them completely.

“Look at me openly from now on. Do not hide yourself away, dear thief. You drew a _red herring_ across my tracks time and time again, leading me on a merry chase. You shouldn't be impressed with me, but rather with your prowess as an illusionist. You're no clumsy magician, Kaito-kun.”

Kaito has come to a stillstand, staring at the Great Detective, bewitched by the words that are tipping the scales in Kudō’s favour. Red Herring had been his username in the magician forum, and Kudō consciously or subconsciously just referred to it.

If Kuroba looked any more besotted he’d have literal hearts for eyes. Yet, the uncertainty inside of him still outweighs his feelings for the man with the supposed ‘aggressiveness of the devil’.

“You've figured me out, Tantei-kun. I'm sure you didn't even need my confessions for that, neither the one regarding my feelings nor the one regarding my identity, as I am certain you've had your doubts for a while now. I won't apologise for having met you, nor for having fallen in love with you. But I am sorry that you got pulled into all of this. I never meant to meet you as Kuroba Kaito.”

_Kaito lunges forward and grabs Shinichi's wrist then and there, staring right into that deep blue ocean of his._

“But when you found me, I couldn't exactly tell you not to be my friend, especially not since I wanted to get to know the real you, beyond Edogawa Conan, and you so willingly offered me the chance to do so. I felt like I'm Orihime and was finally allowed to remain by Hikoboshi's side for good. . . I had to omit the truth about myself so I could remain by the side of the one jewel I value the most.”

_A moment later, Kaito tilts up his chin as he presses his own lips against the detective's, licking against Shinichi’s upper lip and making the other gasp out, allowing him to slide his tongue inside, kissing him deeply._

In reality, he does none of that.

Instead, when Kudō takes another few steps towards him, Kaito gets ripped out of his thoughts and pulled back into reality. In an attempt to keep some distance between the two of them, he tries to scurry backwards, which only proves to be a mistake, as the magician finds himself moments later on the ground, having taken Shinichi with him.

Shinichi bursts into a thousand fragments of emotion, falling forward and landing on top of Kaito after a failed attempt to keep him standing. He clings to his white suit jacket while his pent-up feelings overtake him as he’s listening to Kaito’s desperation.

“Why are you trying to solve me!? You already have me where you wanted me!”

As uncharacteristic as it is, the detective starts crying - it was a moment of unabashed vulnerability. To him, everything else in the world became insignificant, momentarily dissolving if he could pay attention to his magician instead.

Kaito sits up as best as he can with the other man on top of him, being faced with a hairline instead of Kudō's face. He doesn't need to see his face to know he's crying, and it absolutely makes his heart pause for just a moment, panic surging forward.

What did he do? Surely he didn't hurt him, physically or psychically, right? Except he _must have_ . He _lied_ to _everyone_ , _including Shinichi_ , so surely he must be hurt.

“Meitantei, I'm sorry for not telling-” _you the truth earlier_ , is what he wants to say, but he doesn’t get that far.

Kudō is now looking at him, the ocean overflowing and pouring out of his eyes. So vast and terrifying, the unknown in every nook. Kaito is _scared_. Scared of the ocean and it's gill-bearing inhabitants, scared of the deep blue in the Great Detective's eyes, too fathomless to be fully explored. 

The shiny tears make their way down Shinichi’s cheeks, one after another. It makes him feel increasingly insecure the more time passes, so he does the only thing he could come up with. There is no better time than the present and as things currently stand, this might be his final chance to admit his feelings. Doubtlessly he had to confess now. Which is why he breaks his ear-numbing silence to cover up his embarrassment.

“I love you!”

His voice is unsteady and yet full of yearning and appreciation. Shinichi is an eloquent person when it comes to blood and gore, but the boy is at a loss for words when it comes to affection. Needless to say, he didn't think it through.

Love isn't his forte; all this was far too sentimental for his mind to comprehend. The Kudō Shinichi everyone knows is a sharp-minded high school detective who never ceases to be a levelheaded and analytical individual, cocky and self-assured to a fault. These are completely different circumstances.

Kaito's mouth falls open, eyes wide, while all he can do is listen. Listen to the quiet breathing of Kudō Shinichi, to the loud beating of his own heart, and finally, to the mind-numbing voice of the Greatest Detective he's ever had the honour to call his rival, his face is tinted in a bright shade of pink.

“What. . . are you saying, Meitantei?”

Kuroba is staring. He knows he shouldn't be, fully aware that Kudō must be feeling somewhat uncomfortable, but he can't stop staring, especially not at the flushed state of Kudō's face.

“I've been thinking, Kaito-kun, and I want to back you up when you need support, to enjoy your company openly whenever we spend time together. . . despite the fact that you are Kaitō KID. It doesn't change my feelings for you. You've touched my mind like no one else before you ever has. That is why I want you to remain by my side. _If_ that's something you can approve of.”

Shinichi lunges forward on impulse, grabbing Kaito's wrists, effectively pinning them beside his head, one on the left and the other on the right. The flustered detective peers at Kaito's starry eyes. He mentally remarks in a more methodical than lovey-dovey fashion how he’s finding them as overwhelmingly breathtaking as they always seemed to be from a distance.

Kaito is back on the ground, his gaze forced upon the KID Killer even more so. Water is beautiful and strong. Just like Shinichi. Shinichi, who just told him he loves him as well. Shinichi, who accepts his alter ego and wants to be with him regardless. Shinichi, who wants to remain by his side, defying all logic and reason once again.

And Shinichi couldn't believe that Kuroba Kaito was in love with him while also being his rival and saying all these novelettish things that make his spine tingle deliciously, either.

“Yes, I have you where I wanted you indeed. Just so you know, I'm glad you pulled me into your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing comments is the fastest way to get more chapters. Please. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	4. Chapter 4

Shinichi cannot take the electrifying tension any longer. He tenderly brushes Kaito's lips with his own and gives him a chaste kiss. To his thief, time seems to move incredibly fast yet unbearably slow at the same time.

“I'm a high maintenance lover, Kudō-kun.”

Kaito licks his lips, unable to stop himself, wanting more kisses but also unable to ask for them, feeling like he shouldn't.

“Don't get me wrong! I. . . really want you to stay by my side. I  _ want  _ you to hold me, I don't want you to let go. I want you to keep being the wind that fights against me, but I also want you to be the wind that dries my tears and eases my sore wings. I want to be able to fly. . . and you are the wind that carries me.”

Suddenly, he has to squeeze his eyes shut, feeling like Kudō would be able to read him too much if he kept looking at his beautiful blues, like he could solve him with just one more glance, and it scares him all over.

“Meitantei, I want to be with you.” He takes a deep breath. “But you don't know what you're getting into.”

He watches Kaito attentively, gaze transfixed by the magician's facial play his own words cause with every passing second. It fascinates him. Everything about Kaito bewitches the detective, dragging him deeper into the obscure waters of the unknown - and he takes great pleasure in it.

“It doesn't matter. Nobody can predict the future.”

_ Akako might be able to,  _ Kaito thinks somewhat smugly.

“I don't need to know what I'm getting into. You've been observing me for such a long time, which means you know that I am good at diving head first into cases - and also danger. I figure things out as I go. Sometimes, that can mean I am too reckless for my own good.”

Shinichi always had a predilection for convoluted cases and in addition, a colossal soft spot for one thief ever since the first time he has lain his eyes upon him. The twist and turns of Kaito's sophisticated riddles is something to behold, something he never wants to miss again.

He is completely entangled in the web of secrecy that comes with knowing Kaitō KID. There is always time to unravel a good mystery.

Kaito slowly opens his eyes again, slowly fixes his gaze on the man above him once more, and with every passing moment, his face turns a deeper shade of red. So Kaito turns his head away.

“. . . Kudō-kun, when you acknowledge that I've been watching you like that, it kind of makes me feel embarrassed.”

Seeing Kaito pinken makes Shinichi blush harder and stammer like an idiot. The two of them like this were a sight to be seen for sure. Usually, the detective was stoic, brushing feelings aside with ease.

“You don't have to feel embarrassed, it's just- I can't help it. I've felt your eyes on me and it made me want to impress you. It's not like you tried to be subtle about it, to my defense.”

Only an emotive mess remains of his familiar self; the common aloofness and stoicism is entirely washed away by his heightened emotional responsiveness, head brimming over with all kinds of feelings. Shinichi has been going into emotional overdrive and it makes him feel absolutely foolish.

“That's- I mean. . . I suppose I wasn't. But why did you try to impress  _ me _ ? If anything, it felt like you were daring me to impress you, even asking me to pretend to be you or others, as if to question my skills and willingness to do just about anything for your sake.”

Kaito turns his head away as he pulls a face, feeling sheepish. All the while Shinichi is still crying softly, letting go of his wrist. He caresses Kaito's cheek with his fingers, gently stroking it for a few seconds and utterly forgetting about the world and its dangers in the meantime.

Kaito thinks about wiping his tears away, holding onto him as well, doing  _ something _ ,  _ anything at all _ . But his body is paralysed, only allowing him to be a silent observer of the actions coming from the man he loves, feeling the wet drops fall on him and his own cheeks.

“Kaito, I am well aware that I can be quite negligent toward my own well-being because I work more effectively that way. After all, a detective needs to be adaptable, regardless of what situation arises from circumstances. I am sorry, I must've scared you quite a few times with my hazardous behaviour.”

He purposefully pauses for a brief moment. The Magician under the Moonlight doesn't realise at first that it is his opportunity to speak again, too overwhelmed by everything occurring right in front of his eyes.

It feels a little like an illusion that could disappear at any given moment - which is a scary thought, as he most certainly doesn't want it to. When the words catch up with his brain, he can't help but let out a little breathless laugh.

“Do you have any idea how many times I thought 'this kid's insane'? Always running head first into danger without any self-preservation related thoughts. I kept worrying that the second I am unable to be there, you'd disappear for good.”

“I said I am sorry! I didn't want to make you worry about me! I've never been the best at showing a sense of self-preservation. . .” He huffs in frustration, being close to pouting. Despite that, he presses on.

“I might not understand everything regarding your dual life, I'm sure it's a delicate position to be in. What I am trying to say is: I want to be with you, too, despite your reservation. You certainly must have your reasons.”

In the twinkling of an eye, Shinichi kisses Kaito again, then a second time, followed by a third kiss. Kaito tenses at first, not having expected the impact, but by the time the third kiss is placed on his lips, he’s practically melted.

Kuroba’s eyes close while his hand lands on the jacket of Shinichi’s trademark blue uniform, grasping it lightly. The Detective of the East actually has the courage to suggestively slide his tongue over Kaito's bottom lip, asking for permission to further explore the thief's mouth.

It causes Kaito to gasp against his mouth and opens his own, just a little, allowing Shinichi in. Always allowing Shinichi in, showing him sides of himself that he could never show to anyone else. 

“I can live with you being a high maintenance lover if I get to see this every day. Does that put your mind at ease the slightest bit?”

Kaitō KID may be a thief, but even so, it was Kudō Shinichi who committed the greatest heist of his life - the heist on his heart. This time, he does wipe away his last remaining tears, a slightly guilty expression on his face.

“What if I never stop being KID, even after I found what I was looking for and received all the answers I yearn for? What if I put you into even more danger!? I'm a wanted criminal  _ and _ I have an organisation hunting after me, trying to end my life.”

Swiftly, Shinichi stands up, hastily straightening his clothes, then holding out a hand to Kaito in order to assist him.

“Care to sit with me on the bed? The cold, hard ground's pretty uncomfortable. My elbows hurt.” Kaito warily accepts Shinichi's hand and lets himself get pulled up.

The Beika Detective is utterly transparent in his desires with the way he looks at Kaito's mouth, and he knows how obvious this should be looking. Still, he doesn’t kiss him just yet.

“You don't seem to understand. I chose to ignore your pseudo-criminal background once I was certain you were KID. I no longer care about your second identity, Kaito-kun, insofar as you don't start to be less of a magician and more of a lawless felon.”

Kaito counts from three to one in English, and suddenly Kaitō KID disappears, leaving only Kuroba Kaito standing in his bedroom, holding his white outfit in hands.

“Now that I unraveled my dearest mystery, I changed my mind about you. It truly is as simple as that. Having said this, I won't put you behind prison bars - on one condition: You will tell me more about your history as Kaitō KID and why you became an infamous gem-loving mastermind. I need to understand it all, otherwise this will bother me for the days yet to come.”

Kaito places his costume on a nearby chair, then slowly walks over to his bed, eyes trained on Shinichi like he's expecting some kind of shift in any moment. His walls are still up, despite everything, but they're fragile and easy for Kudō to tear down. 

“And if I refuse?”

Again, his hands are in his trouser's pockets, perfectly mirroring his earlier stance as KID, and he cocks his head to the side. He's not trying to be difficult; truth be told, he is simply terrified of pulling Shinichi right into another figurative trap.

“What  _ do _ you know about me presently anyways? Besides the fact that I return nearly every jewel I steal, that is - and mind you, I am not above keeping my spoils if I deem it to be the right course of action.”

Suddenly a thought crosses his mind and he gasps, looking at Shinichi incredulously. “Moreover, Kudō-kun, didn't you say you don't have time for a relationship?!”

Kudō laughs at the last statement without preservation. Kaito's facial expression changed in a matter of milliseconds and it amuses him without end. “Yes, I did. Although you are wrong in assuming that one cannot have a change of heart. I  _ have _ said that, haven't I?”

Shinichi smiles diffidently. “You can't refuse, Kaito-kun. This is part of the deal. Besides, I know you are an honourable magician and wouldn't even think about refusing when it comes to the Great Detective.”

It doesn’t sound right when he thinks about it. The 'Great Detective'? He wouldn't claim that he is a celebrity like Kaitō KID, although a lot of people knew of Shinichi's deeds as a detective. In his personal opinion though, he doesn’t compare, even if others might disagree.

With his past as Conan, the man in blue hadn't been that active in the all-seeing public eye. Of course the young detective is willing to change that, but the Shinichi everyone knew had also become more mature. He never thought about solving cases for publicity or appreciation from women and men alike.

“Aren't you quite the assertive one? Are you saying you're my weakness then, oh  _ Great Detective _ ?”

Not that he was wrong, of course. Shinichi had him wrapped right around his finger, a fact he's proven time and time again to be aware of, and at this point refusing him would be pointless either way.

If Kudō Shinichi wanted to solve a case, he was going to solve that case, even if it took him a lifetime to do so. Which is why it probably would be best to just clear up any confusions instead of letting him figure them out himself - who knows what else the guy might figure out otherwise.

“You were in Class 2-B of the Ekoda High School. Apart from this, I know that Aoko, Akako, and Hakuba are or were in your class as well. That man cannot keep information to himself, it's almost like he jumps at every chance he can get to boast about confidential inside knowledge.”

Shinichi trails off slightly as Kaito watches the detective of his desires sit down, never breaking eye-contact.

With his usual down-to-earth demeanour, the detective recites everything about Kuroba he could possibly think of. He is sitting on the edge of Kaito's bed, beginning to look more and more smug about the turn of events in his favour.

“Technically speaking, he's not even always in my class and instead attends a school in England.” Kuroba throws in, not wanting to just quietly listen as Kudō pretty much lays all his secrets bare. Shinichi nods at him in acknowledgement.

After that, he feels himself increasingly incapable of interrupting Shinichi. He was in one of his moods, after all, and Kaito loved listening to him when he got in the zone, forgetting the world around him and just trying to solve whatever mystery he was faced with. Even if that mystery was Kuroba Kaito, the Kaitō KID, himself.

“You're the second generation Kaitō KID and you had been active as KID for approximately a year by the time I turned into Conan and met you once more. KID is considered to be a lone wolf, yet he has an assistant who seems to be an elderly man - I do not know if he's part of your family or not. Furthermore, you look for a coveted jewel named Pandora which allegedly has a magical quality to it.”

There is his trademark smirk that was very common when Shinichi is taking a case apart step by step, making the murderer sweat through their clothes in fear.

“Some minutes ago, you disclosed to me that people are after your life, some of which belong to a mysterious organisation. I think I’ve heard about this before, and will be investigating this further.”

He’s leaning towards Kaito now, cocky smirk firmly in place.

“In addition to this whole business, Hakuba-kun is suspicious of your identity from what I know, although I am not certain if he is sure about his claims. Last but not least, I remember that we first met at the Station Clock Tower. That can only mean one thing: I have to be absolutely sure about my intentions with you if I recall our first encounter, right? Isn't that considered to be romantic?”

Kudō probably forgot his own birthday and yet he remembered this? All this time, Kaito just assumed that Shinichi forgot, seeing how unaware of KID Conan seemed to be when they first met, and yet here his entire world got turned upside down. 

“You. . . remember that? Despite never even leaving the helicopter back then?!”

It  _ is _ romantic. Which is why Kuroba's ears turn that familiar shade of pink again. Dammit, he’d just calmed down, too.

“The man you're describing is Jii-chan, or Kounosuke Jii, who had previously been the assistant of my father, the first Kaitō KID. We're not related by blood, but he's family nonetheless. My mother was the Phantom Lady. . . so the whole Kaitō thing runs in the family and is most likely why I was named Kaito in the first place.”

He chuckles and rubs his neck awkwardly, slowly sitting down next to Shinichi while looking straight ahead as he keeps on talking.

“There are a few people that know my identity. . . Kaitō Shukujo, Kaitō Corbeau, and Chat Noir all know my real face, so among other great thieves, I'm certainly no mystery. Jii of course, and there might even be a little brat that knows. . . I'm not talking about you, by the way. Contrary to popular belief, I know more than one child. The classmate you previously mentioned - Akako is fully aware of my identity and aided me in keeping Hakuba from capturing me on a previous occasion, though he's hellbent on me being KID either way.”

He pauses and looks Shinichi right in the eyes this time, wanting to ensure he knows he's serious.

“There was a man, Jack Connery, who found out about my identity. He was a thief as well, trying to gather money so he could get the best doctors for his son. You might have heard about someone called 'Nightmare'. . . that was him. I watched him die. He- fell, and there was nothing I could do, I tried. . .”

It sounds like he was going to continue, eyes becoming distant and filled with remorse, but instead he pauses again, trying to get the image out of his head. Then, it begins to mix with a wide open ocean and a man going down with his ship.

_ Another person he failed to save. _

This, however, was not the time to think about those things. Shinichi wasn't here to hear about his failures but to learn more about him in general.

“Pandora is likely real. It has to be, because if it isn't, my father would have been hunted down by this organisation for naught, and I refuse to believe that. Besides, I  _ know _ that magic is real, as insane as it might sound to you, because Akako has literally enchanted about half of my school on one occasion, Nakamori-keibu on another, and tried to capture my heart - or kill me, I'm not quite sure on that one - on yet another. So when someone tells me that Pandora is a magical gem inside of a bigger gem that shines red in the moonlight and cries tears of immortality, I may damn well believe them.”

This must be the moment in which Shinichi tells him he's going nuts.  _ Magic isn't real, Akako isn't a witch, and immortality doesn't exist _ . It's too  _ fantasy _ , not enough  _ mystery _ , and Kaito just waits for the shoe to drop. No way Kudō would believe that, after all. So Kaito keeps looking at him, taking in every tiny little change of his expression and bracing himself for a doubtful look.

“And  _ they  _ want me dead because I want to find and destroy their precious little Pandora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing comments is the fastest way to get more chapters. . . Please? (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	5. Chapter 5

Shinichi listens to the magician's every word, vigilantly soaking up every detail. He is thoroughly fixated on Kaito's eyes, alternatively his mouth, and entranced by each new piece of information.

“It doesn’t sound insane, not after all that happened. You are correct to assume that magic isn't something I believe in per se, aside from the more traditional approach when it comes to showbiz. Though I can clearly see that you must have made your experiences. Who am I to judge you? Nevertheless, it might take some efforts at persuading to make me believe your claims. I prefer compelling and decisive evidence after all.”

Pandora, magic, a witch that tried to snatch a chance at love, tears of immortality . . . This certainly was quite a lot to take in all at once, but Shinichi genuinely makes an attempt to be understanding.

Nobody took Conan seriously when he told people that a drug made him shrink into a younger version of Kudō. The detective has made his own experiences with unlikely happenstances most people would think of as magic. If the thief truly meant what he said, there had to be an ounce of truth at the very least.

Why would Kaito lie about something like this, lie to him of all people? Yes, he did so before, but under entirely different circumstances. This was different.

If there was anyone out there who would find out the truth nonetheless, it was Kudō, and Kaito wouldn't take that risk. Shinichi has lain his thoughts bare and the magician must know by now that he has nothing to fear, which is why he needn't deceive Shinichi.

“Seems like being drugged and turned into a brat did wonders on you, Kudō-kun. The old you never would've believed me.”

Kaito leans back on his hands, eyes slowly averting from Shinichi and instead looking at the ceiling.

“I don't rule out possibilities just like that. You and your countless magic tricks should be more than necessary proof that some things can only be explained by. . . a more open-minded, perhaps even supernatural approach.” He pauses, feigning to be lost in his thoughts.

“Hey, perhaps you should try Apotoxin 4869 yourself, considering you still act like a brat sometimes.” Shinichi erupts in full-body laughter; his body language visibly relaxes, which truly has been a rare and astonishing sight recently - the boy was always thinking, brows furrowed, trying to be one step ahead of his opponents.

A detective's work is never over, especially when you're Kudō Shinichi the Crime Magnet. In any case, he is letting his walls down around Kaito, which is a sign of utmost trust.

Kaito gasps loudly and narrows his eyes at Shinichi, putting his hand above his heart in mainly genuine shock. “You- Are you seriously implying that-? Now that's just rude!”

He lightly shoves the detective, wanting him to stop laughing at his expense (but secretly also hoping to turn into the source of that laughter more often, finding it to be one of the sweetest sounds he's ever heard).

Kudō, however, is now genuinely lost in his thoughts for a moment, reconsidering Kuroba’s earlier statements.

“Your father. . . you speak of him like you think he is alive. I really do hope you’re right.” Instead of giving Kaito a doubtful look, he glances at him apologetically, hoping to get his condolences across. Not knowing how to comfort Kaito, he gingerly puts a hand on his thigh. 

It’s Kaito’s turn to burst out laughing now, but it's more desperate than humourful.

“I don't even  _ know _ anymore. My old man could be Kaitō Corbeau, or that bastard could have taken on my father's face to mess with me. Who knows, _ I _ certainly don't!”

If it weren't for Shinichi's hand, Kaito might have lost it a little there. As it stands, the weight keeps him a little at ease, helps him to calm down again, but not stop laughing entirely. He has to keep laughing, because if he doesn't, reality might catch up with him.

“Sorry. It's just ridiculous, you know. I was certain that you'd be taken aback by now. I mean you just got the final confirmation as to who I am, and suddenly you're being bombarded with my life story.”

His laughter finally ebbs down at Shinichi's next words -  _ “I won’t let anyone lay a finger on you” _ \- and he spins towards him, hands landing on the detective's shoulders while he stares into his eyes.

“Absolutely not! Kudō-kun, you just got out of one potentially deadly situation, and I certainly don't want you to be pulled into another one if I can help it.”

Shinichi has a slightly foolish idea. In a matter of seconds, he pulls the magician onto the bed alongside of him, which ends with Kaito being halfway atop of him, the other half resting on his bed.

“May I stay for the night? I should probably return this beautiful bracelet to poor Nakamori-keibu in the morning. But until then. . . I want to stay with you, Kaito-kun. You seem like you could need my company.”

Instinctively, Kaito tries to scurry away, inwardly feeling like he shouldn't intrude or worse, repeat what had happened between KID and Kudō, but no dice. Shinichi's arms are wrapped around him, effectively trapping him in his grasp, so he simply gives up, accepting his fate.

“Don't send me away tonight. Please let me be there for you. We can think about whatever we decide to do next. . . another day.”

The detective looks contented with Kaito in his arms, like he currently has no care in the world for once, no thoughts racing through his head - there's only his favourite thief and himself on a soft bedding in the middle of the night.

Shinichi really doesn’t want their newfound closeness to end. He finally has the thief where he wants him, even though he didn't know that this was what he wholeheartedly desired from the get go.

The morning would arrive soon enough, but for now, the radiantly shimmering moon is still illuminating Kaito's bed-chamber. They had time to be with each other for the hours to come.

“. . . What time do you think it is? I can't just let you take another taxi to get home, and I'm pretty sure the last train for tonight must have left already, so there's no way for you to leave in the first place. It's a bad habit to invite yourself though, Kudō-kun.”

None of this was in any shape or form the way he expected things to go. Kudō wasn't supposed to chase after him nor meet him at his place - if anything, he was willing to be caught red-handed while trying to steal another gem.

Shinichi wasn't supposed to return his feelings either, nor to keep onto the artefact and note. And most importantly, the Great Detective wasn't supposed to lose even more sleep by spending the night talking to Kaito.

Kaito had been willing to let Kudō judge him and lock him up (mostly for what he perceived as an assault towards him), and yet, here they are. Shinichi chuckles then, breaking his thought process.

“You should know all about bad habits. May I remind you that you broke into my house on several occasions? In marked contrast to the thief under my nose, I didn't break and enter your home unannounced! I'll be an undemanding guest, I promise, Kaito.”

“That's different, though, seeing how I'm not a law abiding citizen to begin with. Besides, I wouldn't mind you being demanding, albeit I'd prefer if you would get some rest beforehand. After all, I stole most of your night already.”

Shinichi's gaze makes Kaito feel vulnerable and open, like there's nothing he could possibly hide from the Great Detective anymore, and perhaps that was even true.

He isn't quite sure if he could  _ truly  _ lie to him anymore, now that they've crossed yet another line, isn't sure if he'd  _ want  _ to either. Would he just tell Shinichi everything now, in due time? It was quite possible.

“I'm glad that you won't have to hide yourself from me any longer. I feel. . . relieved. If Kaitō KID is Kuroba Kaito, I'm positive that the infamous nighttime thief was a good person all along.”

With the strength of his biceps, he rolls Kaito over and onto his side, making it so he could peer right into those beautiful sky-blue eyes of his.

“Or just an extremely good liar with whom you're now sharing a bed. You might want to explore that possibility first, considering my track record.” Kaito responds cheekily.

“You know I wouldn't be as ill-advised to share a bed with a phony. You're not a simple liar, going around and telling falsehood for your personal gain. You've had your reasons. I know I've had mine as Conan. We're more alike than you might think.”

Shinichi's heart beats with excitement at Kaito's proximity. He presses a courageous kiss against the magician's forehead, hoping he could melt the ice a little bit more.

His fingers curl, hooking around Kaito's, efficaciously pulling him closer. Subconsciously, Shinichi drinks in the other's scent – there it is again, that hint of vanilla he got so used to while being in his vicinity.

Kaito gives him a blank look and the thief is just as unreadable when Shinichi's hand starts traveling tentatively across his warm body, finally exploring new and exciting territory.

“You just said you stole most of my night. It would only be fair if I stole the last few hours of yours, wouldn't it?”

The detective lightly touches the thief here and there, growing bolder with every caress. That part of him, the self-assured and assertive part, comes to life with each little response Shinichi is getting from Kaito.

The impetuous trickster becomes exceedingly responsive to his feathery touches, even softly gasps and moans beside him when Shinichi runs his hand through his hair, leaning into his touch, and the detective takes great pleasure in it.

It actually takes the magician a while to fully realise that Shinichi was caressing his body, partly due to the actual exhaustion from his heist setting in, and partly because he genuinely doesn't expect Shinichi to touch him, at least not like this.

“Is it okay if I keep touching you like this?” Kudō asks, hoping that he wouldn’t overstep any boundaries.

“Only if you can tell me what the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow is.” Kaito responds cheekily, unable to help himself despite the way he keeps reacting to each and every touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated to have the correct chapter here. Oops?
> 
> Writing comments is the fastest way to get more chapters though, so. . . please comment? (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	6. Chapter 6

“24 miles an hour. Did you get that out of your system now?”

Kudō snarks impishly, then presses a soft kiss on the other's rose-coloured cheek. Well,  _ now  _ he had his attention. Kaito gives him a blank look and the thief is just as unreadable when Shinichi's hand starts traveling tentatively across his warm body, finally exploring new and exciting territory.

Swallowing thickly, the guileless detective stares at the trickster. There he is, right beside him and emanating a pleasing warmth. It was such a visually appealing and beautifully vulnerable sight to Shinichi, he wouldn't be able to contain his feelings any longer.

Kaito was a feast for the eyes, not able to hide away from the one who has chased him for so long.

“If I'm pushing your boundaries, please let me know. I'll stop if you change your mind and don't actually want me to be more intimate with you. I. . .”

In his head, Kaito turns that statement over and over, looking at it from every possible angle he can currently think of, coming to the sole conclusion that Shinichi wasn't going to let him simply drift off to sleep when they still had so much to talk about.

Like whether or not Kaito was supposed to view him as his boyfriend now, for starters. Though Kaito is too exhausted to actually bring this up, and too dazed by the detective in front of him to think clearly.

Inwardly, Kaito embarrassingly thinks that there is pretty much nothing Shinichi could do that he would refuse.

He's willing to give his soul and body to him, if not his entire life. So really, Shinichi shouldn't even worry about something as stupid as boundaries, he was already his, and that sure as hell wouldn't change, thank you very much.

There is a short, thoughtful pause in which Kudō is struggling to retain his composure.

Shinichi's face inches closer, eyes searchingly examining if even the tiniest microexpression can be seen on Kaito's face, one that would immediately tell him that the thief is uncomfortable with this.

A curious hand is moving up to where the hem of his shirt is, unbuttoning it cautiously.

“I know you've kissed me before, Kaito-kun. May I return the favour?”

Kaito barely has time to think about why he didn't just change into his pyjamas when he had the chance to - or offer Shinichi one of his, for that matter - as Kudō suddenly causes him to feel a lot more awake and alert again.  _ He knows _ .

“You know!?” Kuroba leans up, exposing some of his skin, a dumbfounded expression on his face.

“ _ Shit _ ! That means you also know that I-” He lets his words trail off, unable to say ' _ heard you _ '. “I don't have that kind of hobby, just so you know! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a creep.”

He glances aside, covering his lower face with his hand in an attempt to hide his shame.

“On the plus side, I guess that means Hakuba wasn't first?”

_ Shut up, Kuroba _ . He really should stop talking right now before he started rambling.

“Besides, you've already kissed me earlier.”

He's about to ramble.

“Calm down. Yes, I know. . . at least I thought that you must've heard what I did. I hope it wasn't creepy or disgusting to you, I just, I didn't know how to deal with these overwhelming feelings, the tension between us.” Shinichi pauses, looking thoughtful.

Kaito glances back at Shinichi, eyes falling on his lips. Then, after a while, he instead covers his eyes, the intimate feeling between them being too much.

“Ever since Kaitō KID. . . ever since  _ you  _ had kissed me, I wasn't feeling like my usual self. I never had this kind of relation to anybody. If anybody should apologise for behaving like a creep, it's me.”

He sits up and traps Kaito underneath him, putting his hands next to the thief's head so he had no other option but to look at him. 

“I'd never think of you as a creep, Meitantei. Reckless, a little perverted, sure. But not a creep, you value people too much for that.”

_ Did the magician seriously tell him that he was perverted!? _ How would he even know that? Perverted was a bit too much.  _ Or was it? _ In any case, now was not the time for a reality check.

Trapped underneath Shinichi, Kaito simply can't help but look again. He's absolutely lost in the endless sea that is Kudō Shinichi's eyes and Kaito can barely believe that he has been able to resist them for this long.

Really, he should tip his own hat to himself, that is a feat he sure as hell is never going to be able to repeat from now on. An illusionist trapped in an illusion of sea, such irony.

“I love you, Kaito-kun.”

All the magician can do is stare at this confession of love, his heart beating so incredibly loud, threatening to jump out of his chest, he worries that the Great Detective can hear it.

He still feels a little like a young maiden that has just been swept off her feet, truth be told, and he doesn't mind one bit.

Shinichi's eyes are burning with determination and love, which prompts him to think that he must look like an absolute buffoon. It didn't matter to him though, because all he wants is to place his lips all over his flamboyant siren.

“I will kiss you now, if that's truly okay with you.”

Shinichi begins diving in - a little too awkward for his own liking, but Kaito is rambling again, which is why he had to do something.

“Bit late worrying about that now, isn't it? Next time, you might want to ask bef-” Kaito gets interrupted by the sweet, sweet taste of Kudō Shinichi's lips, and he's lost all over again.

This one lasts a bit longer than the others. Shinichi’s eyes are closed tightly and it feels like time is coming to a halt as he moves his lips tentatively against the silky pair of his. . . lover? Shinichi really wants him to be just that. His lover.

It lights a small fire inside of Kaito. If Shinichi was willing to give him this much, he should give him a lot more. One simple kiss would never be enough to satisfy him, not when it was Shinichi who decided to just hand it to him.

Kaito needs more. More kisses, deeper kisses, and the promise that he could steal Kudō's heart for good.

“More.” Is the first thing he says, a little too breathless, but it had to do.

“Give me more, kiss me more. And be mine. Give me Kudō-kun, too.” It sounds way more cocky and self-assured than he feels.

A moment ago, Shinichi still hadn't been entirely sure if his tender actions were something Kaito wanted to partake in. There is not a single doubt left as Kaito utters a breathless 'more' which is all the detective needs to proceed with their amorous advances.

“Kaito-kun. . .”

Kudō groans with growing excitement that can't be brushed off. Shinichi cannot prevent what will inevitably happen next, caused by Kaito's words and undeniable physical reactions. 

He is completely devoted to his current objective target which, simply said, is to touch Kaito until he cannot continue to be as cocky as he tries to put on. He wants his rival to be completely wrapped around his finger.

Driven by his curiosity (and sex hormones) rather than experience, Shinichi pushes up Kaito's shirt with one hand, suggestively brushing over the thief's already hard nipple.

Kaito's body tenses, and he can't stop himself from gasping when the detective's finger touches his nipple.

Every touch administered by Kudō feels like it has the potential to end him then and there, too good to be true. He must've done something _ incredibly right _ in his life to end up right here.

The thief's words made Kudō feel like an epicurean who is merely focused on pursuing sensual pleasure, spreading within him like a wildfire. His hands mirror this inner state of pure infatuation perfectly, running them across his chest and stomach area.

Kaito  _ needs  _ him, wants Shinichi to be  _ his _ . Then his hands reach Kaito's abdomen when a mischievous idea pops into his head. Perhaps it's time to teach him a lesson; it isn't a respectable thing to be over-confident, after all.

Without a warning, Shinichi suddenly applies pressure to Kaito's crotch, and now he veritably feels like a pervert.

In truth, he doesn't mind being a little kinky when it's with Kuroba, also known as Kaitō KID, who is currently squirming underneath the Great Detective. It inarguably makes him swell up with pride to have him right here, caught by Shinichi and only Shinichi.

Feeling the pressure on his lower area, Kaito can't help but to moan.  _ Well, that was a little embarrassing _ .

It's not the first time Shinichi accidentally touched him there, and not the first time he makes an embarrassing sound at that, but this time it's different.

This time, it's actually  _ Kudō Shinichi _ touching him, and he's above him, and they might be lovers, and  _ good lord _ , Kaito is going to be in trouble at any moment now.

“Not that I'm not enjoying this very much, Meitantei, but. . . erm, we're gonna have a problem real soon if you don't stop. . .”

It's not like he doesn't want this, of course. He  _ definitely _ wants this, as his actions as KID have already proven. And with how this was somewhat mirroring his previous encounters with Shinichi in the detective's bed, albeit in different positions, he can see where he wants this to go.

“A problem? I don’t mind. I am a highly capable detective and therefore troubleshooter above all else. But let’s not get caught up in a web of needless words.”

He actually has the courage to playfully wink at his companion. Kaito’s moan really was the last straw, still ringing inside of his head – he swiftly unzips the other’s pants, wanting to unwrap Kaito like he was a present and pulling them down with impressive speed.

It feels like the detective had been waiting to do this for a long time, at least based on the quickness of his actions. He applies more pressure on Kaito’s cock through his boxer shorts and wonders when he was ever that brave when it came to anything but crime.

It doesn’t matter. All that matters is the lovely thief that is underneath his fingertips, right where he has been wanting him for some time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like you've read this before, it's because you probably have.  
> I accidentally uploaded this before the previous chapter. Oops?  
> Consider this an early Christmas present?  
> Since there likely won't be a Christmas chapter in time (and I don't want to rush it).
> 
> Also I suppose the next chapter will be NSFW. . . ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Writing comments is the fastest way to get more chapters though, so. . . please comment? (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	7. Chapter 7

It finally dawns on Kaito that these touches are more than deliberate.  _ For the love of Lupin, this man is going to be the death of him! _

With how exhausted his heist left him, and the fact that he never even expected Shinichi to want him, let alone touch him, his brain wasn't up to speed right away.

Being and acting cocky and self-assured were two  _ entirely  _ different things from  _ actually knowing what you're doing _ , which is exactly how he ended up here.

When it comes to pranks and heists, he can just plan out the likely responses he would receive and adjust accordingly. After all, once you eliminate all interferences, whatever remains must be KID's success.

But when it comes to Shinichi, planning ahead was always. . .  _ difficult _ .

And  _ sue him _ for actually putting up a façade most of the time, it's what a magician  _ does _ ! It's not Kaito's fault that he's rather innocent when it comes to  _ actual  _ sexual interactions and not just teasing and prodding here and there.

How was he supposed to know that his begging for more would result in  _ a lot more _ ? Granted, with his partner being the Great Detective, he probably should've been able to guess.  _ But seriously! _

He absolutely feels like Shinichi would be the death of him. Because unlike him, the Detective of the East only put on a façade as a brat, which means the self-certain act of his was, in fact,  _ not  _ an act. Which in turn means trouble for Kaito.

After a short while of stroking him through the cloth, Shinichi pulls down the underwear as well.

Everything he does from then on, he does on autopilot: His warm hand wraps itself around Kaito’s dick, using the pre-cum at the slit to slick him up so the experience would be smoother for the excited thief.

Shinichi relishes the way the trickster's eyes fall shut at the contact as he groans, his hips stuttering forward, face turning a crimson red. The feeling is just too good, and Kaito absolutely cannot keep looking at the - admittedly sexy - scene in front of him.

“You are really something else.”

He says hoarsely, planting a kiss on the magician’s neck, then nibbling gently at the skin. From the feel of it, Shinichi was hard himself already, which he ascribes to the miracle of youth. In other words, being a horny teenager.

“Says the guy with his-” A moan interrupts him. “His hand wrapped around me.”

_ This can't be real _ , he keeps thinking to himself. It's too good, too much like he had been imagining ever since that night in Shinichi's bedroom, _ too real _ .

Which means that it  _ can't _ be real, right? Suddenly, he lets out an even more embarrassing moan, causing him to immediately cover his mouth with both hands while Kudō keeps working on his member and kissing his neck.

The unduly handsy detective wallows in the trickster's reactions to his touch, gripping his cock a little tighter while jerking him off and making eye contact throughout it all, his own mouth dropping open a little when he takes in the celestial moan Kaito emits, before he utters a low-pitched hum.

“You've got way too much sass, little thief.”

Kaito wants to retort with something clever and witty, just like he usually does, but all he can do is gasp and moan, all the while trying to suppress his sounds. Turns out that the best way to shut Kuroba Kaito up is to turn him into a victim of pleasure.

Pleasure provided by the Heisei Holmes, freely given to him, without him having to even steal it. That was bound to break a few ladies' and gentlemen's hearts, undoubtedly.

_ And dammit, Shinichi is good at this! _ It feels like heaven on earth, like something he never knew he needed, something he requires more of.

Stroking him faster now, Shinichi presses his forehead against his rival's, feeling one pang of arousal after another hit him in the gut.

“I want to hear you, Kaito-kun.”

He keeps this going for a few minutes, teasing Kaito by going slower and then picking up the pace again. Heat coils up in Shinichi’s groin and he could swear his dick twitched in his pants, though it’s hardly the time to think about that at the moment.

He is giving Kaito the attention he needs, and he didn't even know if the other would want to return this particular gesture of a more. . . intimate kind. Maybe some other day.

A few days ago, Shinichi wouldn't even have thought about doing this whatsoever. 

Eventually, he stops completely, and Kaito can't help but whine, wants to remove his hands to ask if his detective was seriously just going to leave him like this now, but then Shinichi removes his hands for him, and lips land on his, and Kaito just becomes completely incapable of thinking any more thoughts. A first, even for him.

He deepens their kiss immediately, pushing his tongue inside Kudō's mouth, exploring, only to let the other's tongue into his own mouth, allowing or perhaps even  _ wanting  _ Shinichi to take control instead.

_ Shit, shit, shit _ . Kuroba is going to get addicted to Shinichi, and it's all that self-assured detective's fault. He  _ loves _ giving control to him.

Even though he usually plans things out, A to Z, the moment Shinichi's in the picture, he just adapts. And it always excites him.  _ Shinichi _ excites him.

Shinichi feels a rush of energy surge through his centre, enjoying their heated kiss, and it lifts him up so high he can practically see stars.

He keeps a strong stroke on Kaito's dick - soon, his  _ other half _ would come, getting closer and closer with each second. The detective shivers at the mere thought of it, abruptly biting at Kaito's lower lip.

Kaito gasps as Shinichi pulls on his lower lip, which immediately turns out to be a huge turn-on for him. He  _ did  _ say that Kudō knows him too well - realising how right he was with that statement, however, is an entirely different thing.

Shinichi is extremely aroused by the idea of making the moonlight thief unleash his orgasm, incredibly turned on by the enticing sight of his face, his moans and the feeling of his stone-hard member in his hand.

_ How is this even real _ , he wonders, but it's certainly better than any wet dream his brain could have come up with.

It takes all of his self-control to not put his mouth around the thief's dripping cock on the spur of the moment, sucking him until he has no choice but to spend himself.

The detective gives a low, gravelly chuckle at this thought. Kaito's eagerness clearly pleases him greatly. There is no way he wouldn't make the other guy scream in pleasure at this rate.

The detective's chuckle sends shivers down his spine.  _ That asshat was thinking something naughty just now, wasn't he?! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Kaito would give absolutely anything to hear whatever Kudō had been just thinking about. It's enough to make him unable to keep quiet, too, hands tightly grasping Shinichi's clothes as he throws his head back.

Pumping with newfound vigor, Kudō does not relent his merciless touches. He couldn't help but stare at the magician's cock in fascination, although he unexpectedly changes his object of study and eyes Kaito's nipples instead, wanting to change it up a little.

Nevertheless, Kudō does not spare his love and continues with what he's doing to Kaito’s most precious piece. He takes a perverse pleasure in nibbling at one of his nipples, licking and sucking at the vulnerable and soft flesh.

Shinichi's senses could barely perceive anything other than Kaito; his smell, his heartbeat, the shallow breaths and moans he still tries to keep quiet so desperately. As if his entire body wasn't already completely betraying him.

“Kudō-kun-”

Kaito’s moaning begins to become more frantic. Just a moment ago, he still would've felt self-conscious about this, would've attempted to stifle his moans, and most certainly wouldn't be moaning the detective's name.

Unlike then, however, Kaito is no longer thinking. Or rather he is, and his sole focus has become Kudō Shinichi, the Detective of the East, also known as the man he has fallen in love with.

“Kudō- Kudō-  _ Kudō- _ ”

He wants to warn him, wants to tell him that he's coming, but he can't.

Kaito sees stars as he comes with a cry of " _KudōKudōKudō-_ **_Kudō!_** ", spilling all over Shinichi's hand, his head pressed in his pillows, hip lifted up in the air, and fingers curled tightly around the detective's clothes.

Shinichi is watching Kaito while he spills right in his hand, mewling his name so many times, he lost count. Hearing his partner moan like this makes him feel so defenseless, so dizzy with intoxication.

It's beautiful, absolutely stunning, it might be the most extraordinary thing he has ever witnessed. The Great Detective feels unbelievably aroused, the evidence clearly straining his pants, but he also feels something entirely different.

He feels  _ protective _ . Tender and affectionate. There is also a tinge of possessiveness, he can't deny that.

Something unknown to him, a sensation deep inside his gut, takes over him as he licks off the remaining come off his fingers. Shinichi is completely on autopilot and under Kaito's influence, undoubtedly so.

Kaito can only watch in silent horror as Shinichi licks his fingers, causing him to make a strangled noise in the back of his throat.

As arousing as the view is, the magician has read more than enough times how salty and disgusting the stuff tastes, which is why Shinichi should not feel obligated to taste it in the first place.

“You don't have to. . . Kudō-kun, doesn't that taste disgusting?!”

Kudō just shrugs. As it turns out, the detective turns off his brain at the bare sight of Kaito being submissive, which he never ever does under any other circumstances, usually just going for what he wants in an instant or through carefully planned assessments. Assertively and recklessly.

“You are amazing.”

Shinichi says - and it should sound awkward, but his voice conveys only the sound of pure enchantment. Shinichi knows he must look like he's completely smitten. And he is.

“I love you, Kaito-kun.”

He stops and stares for a while. The beauty of the moon to his sun completely ensorcelled him.

If Shinichi hadn’t believed in magic before, he certainly should straightaway, taking into account that he must be under a spell and Kaito had to be his captivator, as brilliant as the most exquisite diamond.  _ His  _ personal Pandora.

Kaito feels speechless. Shouldn't  _ he  _ be the one telling the detective that right now? After all, the only thing  _ he  _ did was being a momentarily clueless guy that just  _ felt _ everything while Kudō did all the work.

In any other situation, he would just cockily respond with a ' _ I sure am _ ', but this situation leaves him quite incapable of words.

Rather than responding with a declaration of love, Kaito throws his head back once again, trying for a steady breath without too much panting at his next words.

“I'm gonna go ahead and assume this means we're in a relationship now.”

In a moment's notice, Kaito grabs Shinichi's tie and pulls him down towards his mouth, kissing him again instead of letting the detective respond right away.

Kissing was definitely better than talking by far, and Kudō also still had an obvious problem that wouldn't be resolved tonight as far as he is concerned.

He kisses him passionately, his tongue begging for entrance once more, and gaining it right away. The detective boy is pressed flush against Kaito's body, sharing each other's warmth on a cold winter's night.

It has something magical; the moon still illuminating the bed in a soft glow, and just the two of them sharing each other’s presence.  _ Perfect _ , Shinichi merrily thinks while he embraces Kaito and holds him as close as he possibly can.

Kuroba, in turn, pulls him closer and closer as well, arms arms wrapped tightly around Kudō as if he's scared the other might vanish any second now.

The truth, on the other hand, is a different one: Kaito is not afraid. The way Shinichi touched him, the way he still touches him, makes him feel a sense of safety he had been missing for a long time.

“I certainly wouldn't mind being in an official relationship with you. So, yes, we are.”

The detective mumbles, letting his head fall onto Kaito's shoulder, perfectly contented. He puts his left arm around the thief's waist, as if he wanted to say  _ 'mine' _ .

“Thank you for letting me stay here tonight. Let's. . . shower in the morning. I am very tired. We should've been asleep hours ago.”

There it is again, Kaito’s shit-eating grin.

“Do you mean telling the world about KID or about Kuroba?”

Of course it would be impossible to be official with KID, though that sure as hell wouldn't keep him from letting the world know that Kudō Shinichi was now the greatest "possession" in KID's hold.

“And I literally told you that we ought to sleep like. . . half an hour or so ago, god I don't even want to know what time it is right now.”

He lightly smacks Shinichi's head, who doesn't seem all too bothered by it. Probably the result of getting smacked properly over and over again by Sleeping Kogoro.

Kaito shifts a little and feels Shinichi's still hard lower half, though before he gets to say anything, he notices how the detective is already drifting off to sleep. He hums contently and kisses Shinichi's hairline.

_ Guess I'll have to return the favour in the morning then _ , the magician thinks to himself, slowly drifting off to sleep himself, listening to Shinichi’s heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently debating whether or not the morning after part of the story (aka shower sex) should be its own separate fic or not.  
> What do you guys think? :y Please comment? I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Also fun fact: I literally made a list of memes by year just because I decided to set this in like 2015 (like the MK1412 anime). . .  
> and bought one Yaiba manga in French (I don't speak French) because of Okita. . . dedication, man.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed those gay bois so far ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


	8. Chapter 8

Truth be told, Kaito had been awake for a while now. His body is too used to waking up at certain times, even after heist nights, which is why he tends to wake up early, no matter how much rest he still needs.

It doesn't exactly make him a morning person, though he certainly isn't a grump right now either. After all, the Great Detective spent the rest of the night with him, which left him more than content, and is exactly why he chose to lie still in bed.

Shinichi, on the other hand, has been drifting in and out of sleep. He grumbles and tries to burrow more into the warm covers, having absolutely no idea what time it currently is. The sleep is heavy on his eyelids. Sighing, he is slowly coming into consciousness.

His trousers still feel constrained.  _ Oh _ .

The Heisei Holmes opens his eyes then. Looking to his left side, it seems to him like Kaito is still asleep. He turns his head towards the right. 10:34 AM. He  _ definitely  _ needs a shower. 

What a night it had been; The detective certainly remembers all of the heavenly noises his thief made because of him, which is why a warm blush gradually appears on his cheeks.

But there is no time for this. He had to go to the police station, give Nakamori the bracelet, and tell him about Kuro- no,  _ Kaitō KID's _ next heist.

_ Crash _ .

Well, there goes Kaito’s alarm clock.

By the sounds of it, Kudō had attempted to get up quietly, but it appears like he's not the sneakiest person, at least not early in the morning.

Finally, Kaito slowly opens his eyes, looking at Shinichi directly, who sheepishly looks back at him.

“I'm sorry. Didn't want to wake you.” Shinichi’s voice is thick with sleep as he stands up properly and turns around to face Kaito.

Suddenly, he can feel that particularly pesky problem again.

There is a long, frozen moment where Shinichi just thinks about how Kaito has the perfect front row seat and is definitely going to see his little predicament now.

“Uhm, well. . . might've had a pleasant dream? I- am going for a shower.”

Kaito’s eyes drift downwards despite himself, looking at a bulge in his- his  _ boyfriend's _ pants.

Who is now stuttering in front of him - oh god, he's cute when he's flustered - while Kaito quickly sits up on his bed, legs crossed, smirk on his face.

“Want to do something for the environment and shower together?”

Shinichi averts his eyes, looking away in a split second. “What exactly do you-”

He slightly frowns even as his cheeks pinken further. Is he  _ serious  _ about this? Is Kuroba  _ really  _ proposing the idea to shower together?

The night before, the Great Detective had his hand wrapped around the other's member, and he had never been this intimate with anybody ever before. Now he's  _ shy  _ because Kaito wanted to shower with him?  _ My my, how the tables have turned _ .

He swallows. The urge to vanish into the bathroom and have some "private time" almost overrides all of Shinichi's higher brain functions.

Even the smallest eye contact, as brief as it was, felt wonderful, and he inwardly contemns himself for the hormones running rampant inside his body. It's the doing of the magician's inviting smirk, no doubt.

“You want to join me? If you really want to, I wouldn't-” Shinichi does his best to keep his tone light and casual. “I wouldn't mind. Do you have any clothes? I mean, clothes I can change into afterwards. We seem to have roughly the same size.”

As far as he could determine with the only tool being his naked eye. Kaito would be gloriously, wonderfully  _ naked _ .

_ Focus, Shinichi _ . He clears his throat, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of excitement in the wake of realising what they are about to do.

They are boyfriends now, he completely forgot about that!

How does he manage to be such a confident and skillful lover at night but a sheepish dork at daytime? The detective is already visualising the irresistibly bare-skinned thief under the shower, internally shivering at the mental imagery.

Kaito’s previously small smirk is now turning into a full-on shark-like grin. Seems like Kudō isn't as confident now as he previously was, which honestly just makes him want to tease Shinichi even more, paying close attention to every micro-movement coming from him.

“Well, I didn't exactly get to shower after you jacked me off last night.” He says bluntly while he gets up and stands right next to Shinichi, one hand on his shoulder as his mouth moves towards his ear.

“As a matter of fact, I do not possess any clothes.” He blows against his boyfriend's ear, moving back with a wink. “We  _ have _ pretty much the exact same size, the only difference being our shoes. Which in turn makes imitating you a lot easier.”

Again, his eyes drift downwards, this time in a much more furtive way than before, as his gaze lands on the other's crotch.

By the looks of it, there might be another thing that wasn't exactly the same size, and he sure wants to show his gratitude to Shinichi for being such a proficient partner, so he would find out soon enough.

Shinichi isn't sure about the development of this situation. He had been more intimate with Kaito than anyone else in the past, his former (?) rival even kissed him before.

But somehow it felt more intense now, risky. Hearing him say 'jacked off' alone makes anxiety and anticipation blossom within him, and the manner in which Kaito is grinning like a predator that found its next meal doesn't quite help.

Every single word Kaito utters sends electric shocks through Shinichi’s body. Turns out that it's unusually intimate to listen to the magician talk about how he knew Shinichi's body so well.

The fact that Kaito is so close to him now and also in a great hurry to get him into the shower along with him isn't helping, either. What an impetuous soul, that thief.

Kaito grabs Shinichi's hand and leads him towards the bathroom. Once inside, he closes the door behind them, droops onto him, lets one hand creep under the detective's shirt and around his waist, pulling him closer while simultaneously providing some friction for his lover.

“I love you, Meitantei.”

The timorous detective didn't have time to overthink Kaito's alluring idea any longer and next thing he knew, he is pressed against the bathroom door. Time’s up.

He couldn't complain, quite literally, because Kaito's lips are already pressed against his, thievishly stealing a kiss.

Shinichi almost misses the bold words Kaito uttered beforehand and he blatantly moans into the kiss when he realises what he said.

The buoyant youth in front of him is certainly on top of his game today, as per usual, and he already knows that he wouldn't catch up with him, with what they were doing and what was to come.

In a clumsy attempt, he puts his arms around the magician's waist to get a grip, anchoring himself. Kaito had only intended to chastely kiss his boyfriend before they began to shower, though Shinichi had other plans, sliding his tongue over Kaito's lip and pushing inside.

Kaito enjoys the initiative, even if he takes it away a moment later, tipping Shinichi's head back, devouring his lover instead.

The man kisses Kaito back as ferociously as he could, and soon they both pull apart to gasp for well-needed air.

“I love you too.” It’s a frisky and breathless declaration at best, but he is far too affected by the other man to be calm.

Swiftly opening his belt, Shinichi uses the opportunity to rid himself off it and begins unbuttoning his trousers.

“Well, aren't you eager? Need a hand, detective?”

Kuroba licks his lips while he slowly removes Shinichi's tie, pulling it off and simply discarding it on the floor.

Shinichi can't pull himself away from Kaito's face for long enough to give him a proper glare, telling the thief that he shouldn't get too cocky, being too invested in the other’s kisses and touches.

Kaito pushes the other's hands aside, keeping him from undressing himself, and begins unbuttoning Kudō's shirt, quickly sliding it off of him a moment later, all the while being careful not to remove the bracelet as well.

There is something exciting about Kudō wearing his spoils of war like a prize while they were touching each other so intimately, and Kaito doesn't want him to stop keeping it on his body just yet.

A part of him that wants to take his time, wants to make the detective wait, but Kaito is incapable of resisting him right now.

He wants to get his hands on this boy, quickly, which is why he slides one hand down on Shinichi's chest.

_ Down, down, down _ , until it rests just above of Kudō's bulge. Instead of touching him, however, he puts his mouth on the detective's hard nipple, sucking and nibbling it.

“Were you touching yourself to thoughts of me?”  _ Lick _ . “When I was right next to you, that is.”  _ Lick _ . “Were you imagining KID going further than simply putting love-bites all over your neck?”

Shinichi doesn't know what to do, being so blatantly - and physically - challenged. He freezes, unable to breathe, his heart hammering.

The sensations are overwhelming, the sight arousing him to no end. The way the magician licks his nipple, licked his lips before, is turning him on even more and makes a restless heat crawl up the back of the detective's neck, prickling at the corners of his jaw.

Kaito probably revels in the way he squirms,  _ that smug jerk _ . But hell, these feelings are clearly unfamiliar to Shinichi.

_ Delightful _ , wet noises echo through the bathroom.

Kaito then softly bites in the nipple, eyes trained on Shinichi, while he uses his free hand to squeeze the other one, closely paying attention to the way Kudō's body reacts to him.

And being touched like this causes his full body to shudder, from his shoulders all the way down his spine. No matter how composed the juvenile detective thinks he is, he can’t help but needily buck his hips the slightest bit.

The motion itself would be almost unnoticeable if it weren't for Kaito's keen eye, soaking up every single micro-reaction he spots.

Within seconds then, Kaito removes his own shirt, throwing it on the ground as well. No time for neatly putting their clothes away when all they want to be is all over each other, after all.

“Or were you perhaps imagining me instead?” He says, mouth hovering over the previously unattended nipple. “The things we could have done, had I just reached over and touched you.” Suck, suck,  _ suck _ . “Had I known you felt the same.”

Last night, he was caught entirely off-guard by the sheer amounts of feelings the two exchanged. Not today. He is going to show his new - and first - boyfriend just how capable he is, impressing him with something beyond his magic tricks.

Shinichi's breath stops, followed by a gasp soon afterwards, because Kaito  _ bit _ his nipples and the gesture riles him up like nothing else.

It's all too much: Kaito breathing hot over his skin, the unrelenting eye contact, continuously sucking and nibbling on his nipples while Shinichi has a raging hard-on.

He isn't sure how much longer this could go on. They had to get into the shower, pronto.

“I will tell you all you want to hear if you get into the shower with me  _ now _ .” He lightly smirks at Kaito and runs a hand through his hair, gripping it firmly to gain an advantage, but mostly to preserve his dignity.

Kaito gasps, looking up at Shinichi with ecstatic eyes. Wordless, he pulls down his partner's trousers, leaving the boxers be, unable to bring himself to pull those down.

He can't let Kudō know he's feeling  _ shy  _ now, not when he seems this confident in his actions.

“I like it when you're being bossy like that.” He purrs, discarding his own trousers and moving up to Shinichi's face, pecking his lips.

“It's shower time, then.” The showman continues in English, just barely capable of keeping himself from snickering.

His voice just shy from being completely KID, taking on a mixture of both of his egos, while he leads Kudō away from the door and towards the shower.

Coming to terms with the idea that he is going to shower with  _ the _ Kaitō KID was definitely one of the most amazing turn of events Shinichi has ever lived through.

A dreamlike twist, one he would have never anticipated under any circumstances, despite possessing inexorable reasoning power.

Once they are right in front of the shower, though, he has other plans and grabs Kaito by his boxer shorts. Kaito can't help the slightly startled noise he makes. He doesn't move, just looks at his boyfriend unabashedly, trying his best to keep calm.

Kudō stares at him while smoothly letting both his hands slip under the waistband of Kaito's underwear. Slowly pulling them down, teasingly, he gives the thief a taste of his own medicine until his glorious cock comes into view.

The lascivious detective takes the liberty of stroking it, deliberately and with his unoccupied hand. Then he abruptly comes to a stop. In that moment, all of Kaito’s attempts to remain calm fail, making him gasp and cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Take it off.  _ Now _ .”  _ Very well _ , Shinichi will be bossy if that is what makes Kuroba hunger after him.

Having Kaitō KID in the palm of his hand is doing pleasant things to his ego, stroking it just like he is fondling Kaito's dick.

The hand stops.

Kaito really doesn't know if he's glad or not, considering how he wanted to take care of Shinichi this time, but also the touch felt good, his boyfriend is amazing, and he revels in the fact that Kudō wants him.

Way too quickly and obediently for his own liking, he takes off what remains of his clothes, only bothering to feel slightly embarrassed the moment he realises his own eagerness and Shinichi's lack of a lack of clothes.

He reaches over, his own hands touching the detective's waistband, while he looks at him with a questioning look, silently asking for permission.

Kaito is suddenly  _ quiet _ ,  _ obedient _ , and  _ shy _ , all attributes Shinichi would have never thought Kaitō KID would be endowed with.

It’s all the more stimulating to him, so he doesn’t mind in the slightest. Thoughtfully caressing the thief’s cheek, he gives him a nod and therefore allows the other to proceed.

Once Shinichi is free of his undergarments and fully naked in front of his boyfriend, he begs Kaito to follow him into the shower.

He is blushing despite his former air of confidence; after all, this was the first sexual, albeit momentous encounter he has ever had. Said blush awakens something primal in the thief, making him yearn for the other even more.

_ Patience, Kaito _ , he thinks to himself, following him under the shower.

Carefully, Shinichi pulls Kaito in his direction once more and smashes his lips onto the magician's.

Being this intimate with the detective is overwhelming. The second their lips touch, Kaito deepens it, frantically kissing Shinichi while being careful not to cause either of them to lose balance.

Vaguely, he notices something touch his leg, but he doesn't pay it any further mind until Shinichi bucks against him.  _ Oh fuck, I'm gonna die _ .

Kudō gasps into the kiss right after. The unexpected friction that aroused him even futher makes him lightly thrust his hips against his lover, their wetness making it easier to slide skin against skin.

“Kaito-kun. . . I need more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Kaito, anyone?
> 
> Don't worry by the way, Kaito is still pretty much Shinichi's bottom  
> (Even though I view him as switch).
> 
> Comments would still be appreciated ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> (Also if you read any of the other impetuous souls fics, they're all prequels to this fic)
> 
> Happy New Year! ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


	9. Chapter 9

“Ask and you shall receive,” Kaito cockily replies.

The thief's overconfident performance is very enticing, in a way that makes Shinichi want to smother the kindled fire instinctively. Kaito could be quite the brat, he notes internally. Time to slip into the role of the Brat Tamer, then.

“Hold your tongue, Kuroba, or I will shut you up.”

And that, apparently, had been enough to make Kaito hold his peace. 

But then his hand starts moving downwards and grabs hold of Shinichi's dick. Kaito watches the expression on his lover's face carefully as he touches him, taking the sight in.

Due to this, Shinichi doesn't have any more time to cement his dominance; The magician is already trying to bring things to an even level between them.

In other words, he is starting an attempt to get the detective off, but it seemingly isn't working as well as he had hoped.  _ It's not enough. _

Kaito is touching him too lightly, too slowly, too  _ clumsily _ . The dexterous thief's hands are surprisingly awkward in handling a cock, enough so to make Shinichi wonder whether he’d even touch himself.

Change in plans, he must have thought - judging by the flickering in his eyes - because suddenly, Kaito drops to his knees, and  _ oh _ .

_ Oh, fuck _ . Shinichi's eyes rivet on Kaito, the latter still observing him so closely while he blesses him with his much more capable mouth, taking in the tip of his cock.

“Shouldn't a magician be rather adroit with his hands?” Kudō’s voice sounds too raspy for his liking, although that was by no means a bewildering surprise with how Kaito is using his devilish tongue on his dick.

Kuroba's tongue slides against his slit, then around the head, licking and sucking on it like it was a delicious lollipop in his mouth, not another guy's penis.

Shinichi decides to throw his pride over board for now, to the benefit of his pleasure.

“God, Kaito, whatever you are doing - don't stop.”

But Kaito abruptly stops.

“Do you really think it's wise to judge the skills of the guy currently giving you a blowjob, Meitantei?”

Shinichi chuckles at the magician’s snarky comment - it was an odd mixture of sexual arousal and genuine laughter.

In spite of his words, Kaito  _ does _ move towards the throbbing cock in front of him again, giving it a kiss on the tip before sliding his tongue all the way along his shaft. And again. And again.

Shinichi, in turn, hastily presses a hand to his lips with intent to squelch any noise that could leave his mouth sooner than expected.

Honestly, seeing Kudō in all his glory in front of him is kind of intimidating, and yet incredibly invigorating.

He didn't think they would end up in this position anytime soon, but Kaito wasn't going to complain either.

Rushing head first into things is Shinichi's style, and if it brings both of them pleasure, all the better.

And every newly revealed facet of Kaito’s personality was like another pane of a cut diamond: Dazzlingly marvellous, to the point where it was almost infuriating because he seemed just that perfect.

He knows for a fact, though, that neither Kaito nor Kaitō KID were perfect; perfection isn’t humanly achievable, as far as Kudō is concerned.

Kuroba places another kiss on his member and nips at the head of it, looking up again.

“Besides, didn't someone promise to tell me what he was thinking about?” He quips, his lips brushing against the tip of Shinichi’s cock multiple times while talking.

Seconds later, he takes Kudō in as deeply as he can. Not quite deepthroating him - he doesn't dare to try yet - but definitely testing out the waters.

Kaito licks and swallows around him a few times, then begins bobbing his head back and forth. Slowly,  _ slowly _ , so agonisingly slowly, and yet it feels so incredibly good, sending waves of pleasure through Shinichi's body.

“The truth is, I was imagining you that night. You had been stirring me up all evening. I already had a – let’s call it a hunch. About your true identity, that is, not your feelings for me. Honestly, I thought you would have it figured out by now.”

The detective tries to imitate the cockiness of his partner to the best of his current ability. He cannot avert the audible gulp caused by the aphrodisiacal attention he is receiving.

His eyes are gradually getting more glassy by the second, firmly trained on the thief who is devoted to making him feel pleasure.

“When I touched myself, I thought about you, Kuroba. I thought about the marginal possibility of Kuroba Kaito having an alter ego, despite how trifling that chance may have been. I thought that my friend could be the person I’ve been chasing for months, and the mere consideration of having you in my grasp.”

He halts, for a moment completely engrossed in the movements of Kaito’s tongue, his face still adorned by a bright red flush.

Shinichi moans out in delight and with impatience at once, which causes Kaito to hum around the member inside his mouth, pleasurable vibrations engulfing it.

The thief surely is taking his time and it takes a lot of self-discipline on his part to refrain from thrusting into the warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“I imagined that I finally had caught you, quite literally at that, trapped under the weight of my body. I was. . . sexually frustrated, needless to say - embroiled in a lot of complicated feelings. At that point, you were still just a friend, but my feelings confused me. Especially with Kaitō KID in the picture. Now affairs are. . . much more knotty.”

Once he finishes talking, Kaito's head pulls back, a trail of spit between his mouth and Shinichi's cock to be seen.

“My, my, Meitantei. You longed for both, KID and Kuroba, enough so that you hoped they were the same. Lucky you! I suppose you hit the jackpot, then.”

“No, that is not what I-” Shinichi is cut off by his own need to moan.

He despises the helplessness that grabs hold of him when Kaito’s tongue encircles his tip, licking the precum that adorns his cock away, only to swallow it afterwards.

It makes a weak, drawn out moan escape Shinichi’s lips, riling him up even further.

He is slowly giving in to the other’s treatment, therefore sounding weaker by the minute. The boy was under his former nemesis’ spell and he feels like a complete fool. A horny fool, which makes for double a fool.

“That is not what I said. I think I might’ve already had feelings for Kaitō KID at that point in time. Kuroba Kaito was my friend. The more I connected the dots, however, the more I needed the both of you. In any case. . . May I say that you look good like this? On your knees, looking at me all prettily. So, I agree, you are indeed a jackpot when looking at this particular situation through my eyes. Although you could cut down on the snark, phantom thief.”

Instead of responding, he strokes him once, twice, sub rosa trying to figure out how to best touch Shinichi to make him a prisoner of his love.

Sooner or later, he'll make Kudō choke on his words, making him absolutely melt under his grip. Yes, he's still bitter about being called out,  _ okay _ !

“You said you want me trapped underneath you, hm? And your next course of action would be. . . what exactly, oh Great Detective?”

Kuroba doesn't wait for a response either. Instead, he slightly sticks out his tongue as he takes Kudō in deeply. He pulls back, then pushes forward again.

If Kudō wanted him the way he thinks he desires him, Kaito was more than willing to spread his legs for the detective. Or keep sucking him off like that. That is fine, too. More than fine. Okay, he might be a little  _ too  _ into this. Sue him.

Without a warning, Kaito picks up pace, looking straight at Shinichi as he grabs his arm, keeping Kudō from stifling any sounds.  _ He _ wants to hear him, too, god dammit.

As such, Kudō cannot give a response to the impudent, heart-snatching thief’s question. Kaito wants to overwhelm him, toy with him even, and he doesn’t hide it with his never-ending eye-contact.

“You’re too good at sucking me off for this to be your first time.” Shinichi breathes out between moans. 

He moans louder this time, not capable of holding back any longer, the volume expeditiously increasing as the infamous illusionist swallows him up. The sensations are too much, the pleasure too great, both of them too far gone.

Shinichi grabs Kaito’s hair and pushes him down a little further on his cock, quite tactfully despite being turned on to the limit, whilst thrusting into his mouth.

Kuroba wants to retort something sassy and quick-witted like he normally does, perhaps ask the detective what he would do if it  _ wasn't _ the first time, though both, his own desire to keep Kudō between his lips and the man in question's very own hands keep him from doing so. 

Shinichi keeps fucking into his mouth, Kaito again having given up his control over the situation, allowing him to thrust, and thrust, and  _ thrust _ , still careful enough so he wouldn’t hurt his partner, although it is too good to be extremely regardful of the other’s throat.

Kaito doesn't even know anymore who the true victim to desire is right now: Him or Kudō? It hardly matters. Looking up at Kudō, his expression seems so besotted yet lustful, it could only be enhanced by literal heart eyes.

_ Good lord _ , he wants to swallow every last drop Kudō has to give, sucking him completely dry. The mere thought causes his eyes to roll back and makes him grasp Shinichi's hips tightly, his own member twitching in excitement.

Shinichi is absolutely hypersensitive to all of the sensations Kaito is providing and it drives him a little mad with wantonness.

He holds Kaito’s head in both hands, directing his movement after some particularly sharp thrusts of his hips.

The detective really isn’t prone to losing his temper, or rather, his composure, but the warmth, wetness, boldness – it is messing with his head to a great degree.

And oh, does Shinichi melt under his lover’s grip.

Which is why he basically has no choice but to keep chasing the zenith of sexual lust.

His boyfriend giving up control completely doesn’t help his case. Shinichi keeps thrusting until his hips begin to stutter, hot waves wildly passing through him, and he cannot possibly stop fucking the other’s mouth now.

He is fully consumed by the unrelenting voluptuous hunger when he tightly shuts his own eyes, powerless to do anything but fuck into the warmness as his head hits the wall behind him.

For once, Shinichi’s mind goes blank.

“Kaito-kun— I’m coming—”

Almost screaming his last words before his climax washes over him, the defenseless detective comes in spurts down Kaito’s throat, barely being able to announce it beforehand. 

Kaito slowly moves his head backwards, sticking his tongue out, while Shinichi keeps coming in his mouth. It's thick, and salty, and a little bitter, but not half as bad as he thought it would be.

A sequence of prurient, loud moans follow as Shinichi desperately tries to catch his breath during the languorous afterglow of his orgasm. Shinichi stares, wide-eyed, at Kaito. Hushed and unbelieving the detective stands there, watching.

Just when Shinichi stops coming, one of Kuroba’s hands moves towards his throbbing cock and strokes it again, milking him dry. He wants every last drop Shinichi has to offer.

Kudō squirms and tries to hold onto the wall behind him semi-successfully, only to have a full-body spasm when his brazen boyfriend strokes him one last time, oversensitivity taking over him.

Once the magician's certain that Kudō is all-spent, he looks him straight into the eyes as he swallows him down. Which, given the taste, is a little harder to do than he lets on, but totally worth seeing Kudō react to.

His chest is heaving, breathing through his physical, satisfactory exhaustion, thoroughly satiated, still staring wide-eyed.

“Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Then again, you didn't go easy on me, either.”

Looking down, he sighs at the sight of Kaito hugging his legs. What a time to be alive.

“Let's do that again sometime.” Kuroba’s voice sounds hoarse due to his slightly abused throat. He doesn't move yet, instead nuzzling Kudō's leg.

“But first I need you to hand my heist note to its rightful owner, as well as this lovely bracelet here.”

He grabs hold of Shinichi's arm and kisses the Bracelet of Tiamat, all wet and shiny, before kissing the back of Shinichi's hand.

“The- The bracelet, I forgot!”

The detective leaves the shower right away, mindlessly grabbing a towel that is nearby to dry it off and making the ground wet in the process, although he pays no mind to it.

All of a sudden, Shinichi aims his full attention at the golden jewellery, utterly fixated on solving the problem at hand.

“You really should have told me sooner! I need to inform Nakamori-keibu at once!”

Kaito watches Shinichi leave with what can only be described as the look of a kicked puppy as he stands up.  _ Well, that was not the outcome he had expected. _

It definitely wouldn't do, either.  _ Shinichi didn't even wash his hair, for crying out loud! _

With one swift movement, he pulls the Detective of the East under the shower again, making him drop the towel and wettening the bracelet once more.

Before he can protest, however, he presses a quick kiss on his lips. Seconds later, his hands are massaging Shinichi's scalp, spreading shampoo in his hair.

There those wonderful, bewitching hands go, massaging his head. The scent of vanilla hits his nostrils when Kaito is shampooing his hair and he relinquishes control yet again.

_ Just one more time _ , he tells himself. That thief is extraordinarily demanding, he finds.

“Nakamori-keibu had to wait this long, it won't kill him to wait a little longer. Besides, he has the old man Suzuki to help him out anyways, he'll be fine. You, on the other hand, need to shower.”

Kaito shakes his head fondly. Seems like Kudō wasn't only going to wear his clothes but also smell like him. He'd be lying if he said that doesn't make him feel a little possessive.

Besides, he's right: KID didn't have all that much time left to prepare now, all things considered, and there were still several hours until the heist. If anything, those guys had the better cards this time.

“You know that he would kill for a heist note. He’ll be hurt, Kaitō KID is quite the touchy subject for that poor inspector. Are you really going to be partially responsible for his temporary misery while he is desperately awaiting another lead?”

In his mind, the detective is already pondering on whether he should immediately go to Nakamori’s office or call him with his phone beforehand. He decides on the latter option.

The commissar has, as he found out, a knack for wanting to know everything about KID there is. It was his self-assigned true calling, so why let the poor lad wait any longer than he has to?

On the other hand, he practically stole an artefact – Kaitō gave it to him and Shinichi ran with it, regardless of his motive, which means it was also Shinichi’s responsibility to give it back as soon as possible.

“I'm sure he'll survive.” Kaito rolls his eyes at the dramatic statement, even if Shinichi has a point.

Inspector Nakamori is one of the reasons why he will likely never give up on being KID. Not the main reason by far, but he doesn't want the poor guy to think that after eight years of his father's disappearance, KID's disappearance, he would get abandoned again.

Hakuba and Aoko as well - both of them set their minds on KID, and he sure as hell doesn't want to disappoint them. But truth be told, ever since Kudō came into the picture, he found himself wanting to be KID.

Before, it was just a means to an end, perhaps even a fun distraction at times, but now it's different. Kaito is Kaitō.

“You need to prepare some things for tonight as well, right? I’ll only be in the way if I stay here longer than necessary.”

“Don't forget you were invited as well, Meitantei.” The phantom thief pauses, washing the shampoo out of the other's hair, then lets the water engulf the rest of his detective's body.

“And you're not in the way, technically speaking, though I do feel like it might be a tiny bit hard to work out my plans when the person supposed to foil them already knows about them. Thanks for the water on the floor, by the way.”

Shinichi clicks his tongue. “I’ll try to clean up after myself.”

Grabbing Kaito’s shoulders without warning, Shinichi turns him around in one swift motion.

“My turn?” He is not entirely sure what he is doing, hesitantly looking at the other boy for a brief moment.

This is what a decent boyfriend would do, he thinks as he squeezes some vanilla-scented hair care product onto the palm of his hand and begins to shampoo Kaito’s hair, cautiously at first, then slowly becoming more confident.

Being intimate with people has always been somewhat of an issue for him, although with Kaito, it’s a whole different level of closeness; Not simply sexual, but affectionate as well.

The detective isn’t certain how he should behave in situations that are physically intimate, feeling rather awkward all of a sudden.

It has always been quite foreign to him to be so hands-on with other people, which could be explained by living alone for most of the time and therefore not being an affectionate person when it comes to physical intimacy.

Still, Shinichi tries to do his best and massages Kaito’s scalp just like he had done to him before. As if by second nature, Kaito leans into Shinichi's touch and closes his eyes.

“Thank you. For inviting me to your heist, I mean. I’m glad I managed to catch you last night, though. This has been more than unexpected, but I do not regret my choices. And I am glad you are my. . . boyfriend.”

KID opens his eyes again and lets the water wash down on him as well.

“One day! All I asked for was one day!” He pouts.

Kudō had every right to know. As the son of his father's rival, as his friend, as the person he thought he'd assaulted, and most importantly as the Greatest Detective he knows and had fallen for.

Plus, it simply wasn't fair to him that he knew about Conan all along while Kudō knew nothing, having given up on his initial hunch. Which is why it was and is okay for Shinichi to know.

“You know, I could also be your girlfriend.” Kaito nonchalantly adds with a shrug.

“Well. . . to be fair, I didn't really expect this course of events, either. I asked Hakuba because I felt desperate yesterday night. All l know is that he is your classmate, a self-proclaimed Holmes, and that he kissed me without my consent for one reason or another. Nevertheless, I needed to catch you without delay, that's why I needed his help. As you might know, procrastination is the ultimate thief of time, so when an opportunity presents itself, of course I won't say no to finding out about the Kaitō KID's true identity. I didn't want to waste more time than I already did.”

Shinichi is glad Kaito seems to relax himself under his touch. At least his bodily reactions would suggest that. Come to think, he didn't get to return the  _ other _ favour yet, but there won't be much more time for them to spend together today.

Even though it does seem uncomfortable how Kaito’s hard-on is just being left unattended between the two of them.

Maybe another time, after Kaito's next heist? He would have to ask him out, because now was the best time to do so.

“Stop pouting! In any case, I was about to ask you something. As my boyfriend or girlfriend - whatever you prefer - do you want to go on a date with me? Perhaps after you're done with your next heist. We could go and grab something to eat. You seem like the type that likes it fancy and it would be my treat.”

Kaito blinks slowly. It's not that he expected Shinichi to be entirely taken aback, though for him to not even question his statement at all, that does take him by surprise.

“As either one?” There is a silent challenge in Kuroba’s voice and expression as he turns off the water and grabs a new towel, putting it on Shinichi's head and toweling off his hair.

“As either one.” He affirms, well aware of the challenging tone of Kaito's voice, how he is still trying to bait and provoke, but it isn't working on Shinichi.

“Should I feel smug about how quickly you want to progress this? After it took you forever to even confess to Mōri-chan?”

Which, honestly, is rich from a guy that never even confessed in the first place. But he can't help it right now, he's starting to feel flustered and lose his composure, so he's grasping at straws to keep the upper hand.

“How would you even know, Kaito-kun? And yes, it did take me some time to confess, for different reasons than you might think, although that is definitely a part of the past now. I see her as more of a big sister type nowadays.”

Thinking back to Singapore and how surprised he had been to learn Shinichi and Ran became a couple, Kaito can’t help but feel a little jealous, even now.

He himself held back on confessing and kissing Aoko after meeting the detective; Not only because he was more than intrigued by him (and perhaps had a crush he wasn’t aware of at the time) but also because having an alter ego didn’t bode well in a relationship.

Yet, the detective was able to go ahead despite literally being trapped in the body of a child. Always, always rushing into things.

“I don't need you to pay for me, you know. That said, of course I'd go out with my boyfriend.” He pecks his lips, then steps out and towels himself off.

“I'm gonna make breakfast and get some clothes ready for you.” Kaito murmurs as he ties the towel around his lower-half and walks out of the bathroom, leaving his lover behind.

The detective boy steps out of the shower as well and reaches for the towel on his head, wanting to dry off his body next.

What happens after that is entirely unforeseen and wicked: The towel is, somehow, magically floating through the air, moving to wherever he is pointing.

“What. . .?”

For once, the Detective of the East is completely speechless. There was no logical explanation for this. Shinichi stares at the fascinating display in front of him, unable to take off his eyes.

Is this the type of magic Kaito talked about? Seems like the Bracelet of Tiamat was quite the intriguing artefact, albeit not the one KID was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be appreciated ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> As always, this series will continue - in another fanfic!  
> (I do plan on putting everything together in a single one at some point, though.)
> 
> Anyways, during our winter break, DetectiveOfTheEast and I got to see Promare and Frozen II. . .  
> Which is a little hint as to what awaits those boys next!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this so far ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> Next up: Some more HakuHei. . . and a new ship!
> 
> See you next illusion~! (⁀ᗢ⁀)


End file.
